The Secret of the Moon
by Vasilis28
Summary: After a summer filled with family, friends, adventures, and battling Night Time Villains, the PJ Masks are beginning a new year at school! However... there's a new girl in town! Can she be trusted? Is she who she says she is? - Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first PJ Mask Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! I've aged the characters up 3 years since, in my opinion, 6 is way too young! The story will be a bit slow at the beginning, but stay tuned till later on because I have big plans! :)**

* * *

Connor, Amaya and Greg are done with the second grade! After a long summer of fighting nighttime villains and for Greg, dealing with his parent's divorce, the three friends are glad to be back into the normal routine of going to school and being with their friends. The only downside is that they're no longer with their favourite teacher Mr. Largo. He was their grade 2 teacher and was always kind to his students and made them feel happy and excited to come to school.

Amaya was excited to meet their new teacher and brought her a gift, nothing fancy, just a scented candle her mom bought at the dollar store but never used. However, Greg was a little nervous to meet their teacher after overhearing some of the grade 3 students from last year say that Mrs. Lawson was the meanest teacher ever and that she didn't even like children. Amaya and Connor tried to tell Greg they were over exaggerating, or maybe they saw him and wanted to scare him a bit.

As the three of them approached the school Greg's tummy started to hurt and he started to sweat a bit more, luckily his green lizard hoodie didn't let it show.

"Are you guys nervous?" Greg asked his friends.

"A little but I think I'm more excited!" Amaya said.

"Me too! Besides there isn't that much different, just a different classroom and teacher. We'll still all be together." Connor added.

"But what if Mrs. Lawson isn't nice! What if she's mean and takes away our stuff and gives us detention or..." Greg said worriedly.

"It's okay Greg, we'll still be there with you, no matter what!" Amaya said

This made Greg smile, besides how different could grade 2 and grade 3 be? He did the same thing going from grade 1 to grade 2 and everything turned out fine.

As the three friends walked into the school yard they saw all of their friends from the second grade already claiming what was previously the grade 3 benches for themselves. There were 5 of them creating a pentagon shaped surrounding a drinking fountain. Last year these benches were known as the "Grade 3 Benches" designated for the grade threes. Each grade had their own designated area but none of them had their own drinking fountain or as many seating areas. There were even matching tables separating 3 of the benches from the ones next to it while allowing for 2 openings to walk in and out to reach the playground and the entrance of the school.

"Hey! Connor, Greg, Amaya!"

The three friends instantly realized who was calling them.

They walked over to find Cameron saving them three seats two on 1 bench and a seat on the bench next to him. Connor and Amaya sat next to each other on the open bench and Greg sat next to Cameron.

"So how was your guys' summer?" Cameron asked the trio.

"It was fun! We had sleepovers, went to the beach, Greg and Amaya even came with my family on a week long road trip to the Rocky Mountains!" Connor replied.

"Yeah! We got to see bears and elks and I even got to see a real life owl!" Amaya added.

"That sounds awesome, I mostly just played video games and hung out with friends. Kinda bummed Summer's over though." Cameron said. "You guys ready for this school year?"

"I think we're all excited for this year but maybe a little nervous." Connor added for Greg's sake.

"I get it, new teacher, new classroom, new hang out. Although I think the last one is more of a plus!" Cameron replied.

Just then the bell rang (r-r-r-r-ing r-r-r-r-ing). All of the kids hurried inside excited to see their new classrooms. However, Greg still feeling a little nervous slowly walked in while his friends ran in without him. But he was okay he knew where to go. Up one set of stairs, turn right then two classrooms over to where a sign on the door said "Mrs. Lawson" decorated in glitter with butterflies surrounding her name. Greg opened the classroom to find all of his friends and classmates sitting in desks with two chairs each for 2 people to share. There were twelve desks in total with three rows, four in each. All of them were already full of or had at least one person sitting in one of the chairs already. He found Connor and Amaya sitting together in the middle row one desk behind the front row. Since Cameron was already sitting with someone Greg decided to sit in the desk in front of his friends. Connor and Amaya were talking about what they hoped would happen this school year. Greg decided to sit down and took a book out of his backpack called "The Big Book of Reptiles". It was mostly pictures with a brief description of the animal underneath or on the side of the picture. As Greg flipped through the many pages occasionally stopping to read the description of any animal he thought looked cool the second bell rang to indicate the start of class. Mrs. Lawson walked in a few seconds after the bell. She was a tall woman with fair skin. She had what appeared to be long blond hair tied up in a perfect bun near the top of her head and wore a floral skirt and light pink blouse with a white cardigan overtop. She also wore a pair of heels the same colour as her blouse. She had a big smile on her face and seemed nothing like what the former third graders said she was.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Lawson, your third grade teacher." She said with a grin."I'm excited to get to know all of you and I hope that we can all have a wonderful year together. So that I can get to know you could you all please take the name tags out from your desks and write your name on it. Once you do peel the back off a stick it somewhere on your clothes. If you want you can draw a picture on it as long as I can still read it."

Cameron immediately scribbled his name down and stuck the name tag onto his forehead. The class erupted in laughter even Mrs. Lawson had a giggle. Mrs. Lawson asked if he could put it on his shirt and he agreed.

Amaya wrote her name and drew some flowers and an owl on her name tag and stuck it nicely on the left side of her shirt. Connor did the same but drew a soccer ball and a cat. Greg wasn't sure what to draw but decided to draw one of the reptiles from his book. He ended up drawing a chameleon.

After Greg stuck his name tag on his shirt there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Lawson opened the door to find a girl who seemed to be out of breath on the other side.

"Sorry I'm late. I accidentally slept in and had to run here all the way from my house." The mystery girl said.

"Oh well that's okay. Why don't you sit next to...:" She paused as she looked around the room for an empty desk. "...Greg." Mrs. Lawson said then pointed to the blond kid in the front row. "Greg could you tell this young lady what to do, please?"

Greg nodded and the mystery girl walked over. The girl was around Greg's height, she had her black hair in a bun the same way Mrs. Lawson's was with a few strands of hair dangling next to her face. She wore a light purple sweater over a black and white polka dotted shirt with a pair of darker purple shorts. She had a pair of black and white running shoes on. In her hair was a silver star hair clip on the right side of her head and wore a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant. Her backpack was purple and covered in an assortment of silver stars and crescents covering it. She looked kind of familiar but Greg couldn't put his finger on it. The mystery girl sat down next to Greg. She seemed to have gained back all the breath she must've lost after running here.

"Hi." she said kind of nervously as she sat down next to him and hung her backpack on the back of her chair.

"Hi, I'm Greg! You must be new in town, did you just move here?" Greg asked the girl.

"Ohh... umm... yes. We moved here a week ago from...uh... Georgia. My dad got a job offer here and… oh…, now I live here." the girl replied, still seeming a bit nervous. "So what are we doing exactly?"

"We're making name tags." Greg pointed to his. "You write your name on one of these name tags and if you want you can draw little pictures on it, like my chameleon." Greg pointed to the chameleon on his tag and smiled.

"It's so cute!" the girl said, they both giggled. The girl seemed to be more relaxed now.

"Thanks!" Greg replied. "Anyways. Why don't you do your name tag. What's your name?l

"Selene." the girl replied.

"That's a cool name and very unique! Sometimes I wish I had a more unique name." Greg said.

"No your name is plenty unique! Do you know anyone else with the name Greg?" Selene asked.

"...well no!" Greg smiled at the girl. "You should probably get started on your name tag."

Selene wrote her name in a sparkly blue marker she got from her pencil case then drew three stars in the bottom corner with a sparkling yellow marker. For a third grader she had exceptionally neat writing and her stars actually sparkled like real stars.

"If you want I can introduce you to some of my friends at recess and show you where all the grade 3s hang out." Great asked.

"Sure I'd love that." Selene smiled the. Stuck her name tag on her sweater.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As soon as I edit the next one i'll post it as soon as possible. I'm sorry if the story moves slow at first, but there will be lots of character development, action and Connor and Amaya will be featured much more as the story progresses!**

 **Thanks for Reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews and follows! I don't really know what to do for author's notes so I figured I'd reply to your Reviews! 3**

 _ **Bouken Dutch 2.0**_ **\- Yeah, I know it probably seems obvious! Especially when I was describing what she looks like. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Fanfictionmakermachine**_ **\- First off thank you for the compliments! I try to reread it before I post it, but it seems I always miss a few mistakes. I don't want to spoil the story so I hope you keep reading and can piece it together more.**

 _ **Catlette4ever**_ **\- Good for you! I wasn't sure what to make the title (I'm really bad at coming up with good titles). I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Bean1355**_ **\- Only three days later! That's gotta be a record! Lol!**

 _ **Gracekim20**_ **\- Sorry about that! Where I live you're normally 9 or about to turn 9 when you start grade 3! So you're still right! ;)**

* * *

The entire morning was spent doing fun games like telephone, where you whisper something in someone's ear and have to try and get the person at the end to hear the same thing and say it out loud. It didn't really work that well, mostly because Cameron kept changing it when it got to his turn. On the third turn one of the girls whispered, "Sally the mermaid swims in the sea." Unfortunately for Connor he was the one who had to say it.

"Timmy Tortoise poops his pants," Connor called out. The entire class laughed, Cameron the hardest. The girl stood up and said what she really whispered. Connor felt kind of embarrassed but laughed afterwards. When the next round started up again, Connor looked over to Cameron who gave him a goofy smile and he replied back with an even sillier one.

After that the class went around the classroom saying everyone's name and what their favourite colour, food and activity was. Amaya was surprised about how much she didn't know about her classmates since she thought she knew at least what everyone's favourite colour was. After that had a cool idea of writing letters to their future selves. They would write little things about what their favourite things were or exactly how many days old they were or how tall. Mrs. Lawson said that at the end of the year she would give them back to everyone so that everyone could see how much they've changed.

Greg just put his pencil down when the bell rang for recess. The first recess was always the second shortest, or the second longest, being only 15 mins but that was enough time for Greg to introduce Selene to everyone. She hasn't talked to many people yet so Greg doesn't believe she's made many friends yet but that was all going to change soon.

Greg found Selene sitting outside the school on the stairs watching the other kids play. Greg remembers doing the same thing when he first started school in kindergarten. Too afraid to talk to people or make friends but all of that changed when Connor asked Greg if he wanted to play tag with them.

"Hi Selene! Did you want to come hang out with me and my friends." Greg asked.

"Umm.. okay." Selene replied a little nervously.

Selene stood up and the two walked together over to the playground where Connor, Amaya, Cameron and other grade 3s were playing grounders.

"Hey guys can you pause the game for a second?" Greg called out.

"Ok Greg be down in a second." called Amaya.

Amaya came flying out of the tube slide right in front of Greg and Selene, meanwhile Connor went down the sliding pole greeting his two friends and the mystery girl he had yet to talk to.

"Hi, I'm Amaya, this is Connor." Amaya says motioning towards Connor. "What's your name?"

"I'm Selene. I'm new here." Selene answered.

"Do you guys want to play grounders with us?" Amaya asked.

"I love grounders! It feels like forever since I've played it." Selene replied then bolted up the nearby ladder. Greg and Amaya followed suit while Connor counted to 20.

The first round didn't last long until Connor cornered Greg on the top of a tower on the playground. Greg eventually caught Amaya who caught Selene and so on. Selene was really good at grounders, she barely got caught and always found the best spots. After about six rounds of grounders the bell rang and all the kids ran inside, back to their classrooms. Everyone sat back down in their seats to find a different flavour of lollipop in front of them. Greg had lime, Amaya had strawberry, Connor had what appeared to be a blueberry one, and their new friend Selene had a grape flavoured one.

"I wanted to award you all for behaving wonderfully this morning." began, "The last year grade 3 class never behaved or did anything they were asked to do. Detentions were never enough to deal with them. I bet you probably heard last how I was a mean teacher or something."

Greg was relieved to hear that. He had no reason to be nervous that their teacher was going to some evil witch, besides the grade 3s of last year were always kind of mean. Once again Connor and Amaya were right, they always were.

After everyone finished their lollipops, Mrs. Lawson took the class down to the gym. She asked everyone if we wanted to play either kickball or dodgeball, everyone voted and dodgeball won. Amaya raised her hand.

"Would you like some help setting up the dodgeballs Mrs. Lawson." Amaya asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you for offering Amaya." Mrs. Lawson replied.

Connor, Amaya and Greg all walked over to Mrs. Lawson as she handed them a ball each. Greg looked over to see Selene by herself in the corner of the gym, looking nervous.

"Hey Selene wanna come help." Connor called out.

Selene contemplated then decided to go and help. She walked over and took a dodgeball then put it on the line.

Mrs. Lawson decided to let Amaya and Cameron be captains. Cameron chose Connor first, then choosing which ever kid looked like they'd be good at dodgeball. Amaya had a system going on who to pick, she first chose Greg because she knew that Greg would've been Cameron's next choice, then after she took Selene since she seemed to get on well with Greg. They went through all the kids, luckily for Amaya they had an even number of kids so the teams had the same number of players.

What followed was probably one of the best games of dodge ball this class had ever played. Both teams were lined up against the wall with some of the more athletic and energized kids trying to stretch forward or having just the tip of their toe on the line while the rest of their body lunged towards the line of dodge balls, waiting for Mrs. Lawson to blow her whistle and start the game.

*Preeeeeet (whistle blows)

Half of each team ran forward in an attempt to grab the most dodgeballs for their team. Amaya's team managed to grab 8 while Cameron's team only got 6.

Everyone but 4 kids on Amaya's team got a ball. while half of Cameron's team didn't get one. At first everyone was hesitant but...

*whoosh

Amaya's red ball flew across the gym hitting a girl who wasn't paying attention. They were playing 'Elimination Dodgeball' meaning that if you got hit you had to go out and sit on your team's bench for the rest of the game.

Greg threw his blue ball aiming at Connor while he was aiming at Amaya but both missed instead. Amaya did a cartwheel to dodge Connor's throw with him only missing by a few inches. Amaya loved to show off her skills, especially when they played any type of sports game.

Dodge balls were flying across the room and before anyone saw Cameron picked up three balls and whipped them across the room hitting two boys and a girl all shocked. One of the boys tried to play it off like he didn't get hit but Cameron picked up another ball and hit him again, making sure everyone noticed this time, he walked off feeling a little embarrassed. Soon after Connor got out two more girls.

So far it wa with Amaya's team losing, but not yet beaten. Greg was about to throw an orange ball but looked back to see Selene looking kind of nervous in the back left corner of their half of the gym. Greg decided to walk over to see if she was okay.

"Hey Selene, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've just never played dodgeball before, I only voted for it because you guys all seemed to like it. Plus every time I try to grab a ball someone grabs it before me."

"It's okay, here, take mine."

Greg gave Selene his orange ball.

"Thanks." Selene smiled, a little shocked at the boy's kindness.

"You know, dodgeball isn't that different from grounders and you were great at dodging the seeker when they got near you, except this time it's just a squishy dodgeball!" Greg smiles as he picks up a dodge ball that rolls near the pair. "Come on, I bet you can get Connor out!" Greg smiles as he and Selene walk closer to the center line, dodge balls in hand.

Greg aims at Connor trying to hone his concentration into the ball to make sure he hit his friend.

*Whoosh

A ball goes flying past Greg and hits Connor on his side. Greg looks next to him to see Selene smiling in amazement, ball now on the opposite side of the gym. His ball hadn't even left his hand yet.

"See I told you, you could do it!" Greg says as he holds his hand up.

Selene hesitates for a moment then smiles and high fives Greg.

"Look out!"

*whoosh

Selene pulls Greg's arm down allowing them both to barely dodge the ball.

"Woah, Thanks!" Greg exclaims.

Selene smiles back.

The two go there separate ways, both with new confidence and excitement in the game. Greg managed to get one kid out but before he knew it Selene got two more out. Selene was really good, Greg thought as he backed away from the centerline as he watched Amaya catch a ball and the boy who threw it walk sadly to the bench.

It was now only 3 v 3, Cameron, a boy and a girl, and Amaya, Greg and Selene. Everyone on either team's bench were cheering and screaming to hit someone on the other team. Cameron whipped a ball headed straight for Amaya's but she dodged easily by dropping to her knees, letting the ball fly over her. While Greg was watching Amaya, the girl threw the ball straight at him. Greg didn't even notice until Selene flew across the gym, jumped right in front of him and caught the ball, just as it was about to hit him.

"Wow!" Greg says shocked, "Thanks, Selene."

Selene turns around and smiles, "You're welcome!"

Amaya walked over to the two kids while still being alert if either Cameron or the other boy threw the ball, "Wow, Selene you're really good! So glad you're on our team!"

Selene looked down and swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

"Hey guys I got an Idea," Greg said in their little huddle. "What if we all threw our dodgeballs at the same time at one of them. Nobody can dodge three dodge balls all at once!"

"Great plan Greg, are you in Selene?" Amaya asked as she held her hand out. Selene smiled and put her hand on top of hers, then Greg's on top of both of theirs.

"On 3..." Amaya began. "1... 2...3!" The three friends threw their hands in the air.

They decided to go for the boy first. Each of the three kids grabbed a dodgeball... "1... 2... 3," they shouted as they threw their dodgeballs at the boy. He dodged Amaya's and Selene's dodge balls only to walk into Greg's. Amaya gave Greg a high five and the three kids went to grab three other balls that were lying on their side. Cameron was good, but was he good enough to dodge this? He grabbed two dodgeballs to block any incoming dodge balls. The three kids lined up just a few feet from the line and... "1... 2... 3!"

The three balls flew across the gym locked onto their target.

*whoosh

Cameron used his two dodgeballs to block all of their dodgeballs. Then, Cameron threw both of his dodge balls. One at Amaya and one at Greg, hitting them both perfectly in the stomach. They were shocked and disappointed.

"It's okay, you can still beat him." Greg said to Selene. "Yeah totally!" Amaya added as she patted her shoulder and walked off to the almost full bench.

By this time Cameron managed to grab two new dodgeballs. Selene was nervous, and Greg and Amaya could tell.

"It's okay Selene, you got this!" Greg Shouted. "We believe in you!" Amaya shouted after.

No one had said those words in a long time to Selene, they awoke a spark of hope in her and a big intimidating smile grew on her face as she stared down Cameron.

Selene ran to the back of the gym and grabbed two dodge balls, one red and one blue. She kicked a ball forward in case she needed a spare. She walked towards the line, dodge balls in hand and a motivated smile on her face as her new friends cheered on the sideline. When she got only 5 feet away from the line Cameron threw a ball right at her. Selene dropped her dodgeballs and did a cartwheel to dodge the incoming dodgeball. Everyone on the benches' eyes were wide open with a few "oohs" and "aahs" The ball missed her by a mile, but instantly she picked up the two balls she dropped and threw them right at him. He dodged both. She picked up her final ball, her only ammunition left against this kid. Cameron threw his ball at Selene but she used her own ball to block it causing it to fly back over to Cameron's side. With him defenseless, as all the remaining dodge balls were at the back of his half of the gym, he was now defenceless as she threw her remaining dodgeball.

*whoosh

He dropped to his knees as the ball flew feet over his head.

There were no dodge balls left. Selene was getting nervous, she started to back away from the line. Cameron picked up a dodge ball but had one by his feet in case he needed another one.

Selene was sad, she didn't want to disappoint her new friends after they said they believed in her, especially after they said they believed in her. She didn't want those words to go to waste. She looked over at the bench at her new friends expecting to see disappointed faces, that's what she normally saw when people looked at her, but these two had encouraging smiles and the boy gave her a thumbs up. Then she looked away, and realized... It's not over.

Cameron threw his ball and Selene dropped to the floor and dodged. Cameron immediately threw the ball he had at his feet on the floor where Selene laid but, she rolled away from it and stood up. She ran for the two dodge balls he threw and walked up to the line. Cameron ran and picked up a ball and stayed near the back, then...

*Bounce... Bounce...

Selene dropped both of her dodge balls and walked up to the line and smiled a devilish smile. Cameron walked forward kind of surprised by what he was witnessing. Was she really giving up? He smiled and threw the ball right at her chest, then… Something he wasn't suspecting happened...

"She caught it!" Greg stood up and pointed. Selene was holding the yellow ball in her two hands with her eyes closed. She opened them then looked down to see the ball in her hands. Cameron's jaw dropped and his eyes opened all the way in shock!

Immediately Connor, Greg and Amaya ran to the middle of the gym where she stood apparently still shocked herself at what happened.

"You did it Selene!" Greg shouted.

"I told you, you could do it!" Amaya said.

"Great game Selene!" Connor said as he held his hand up for a high five.

Selene moved the ball into her left hand and gave Connor a big high five.

"Thanks! I'm still surprised I caught it!" Selene giggled.

* * *

 **Well there's the next chapter for you guys! This chapter was mostly just about growing Selene's character a bit more and her relationship with the Connor, Greg and Amaya, and of course a pretty cool game of dodgeball! I'll try and have the next chapter posted in the next few days, till then… Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I'm back with another chapter. After reading through this chapter I realized how much of the scenery/town I changed without realizing, and to be honest, I don't wanna have to go through and change it all so that it's accurate to the show, so I hope you can go along with it anyways! Sorry about that! Hope you still enjoy this chapter though!**

 ** _Fanfictionmakermachine_ \- First off, thank you! And I can't wait for your next update. Second, I can definitely accept constructive criticism, especially, if it'll help my writing to make it more enjoyable! I noticed that too when I was writing it, I don't know why I didn't change it. Also I find it hard to use other words, such as, "she", "he", etc, when there are multiple girls and boys and when I read fanfics where they say "he/she" I sometimes get confused with who's talking. I've been trying to incorporate it more in later chapters where they are split up and when I read it I can still realize who's talking. Thanks for reviewing btw! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ** _Gracekim20_ \- No prob! I totally forgot that the whole system thing might be different for other people. I've found myself incorporating somethings from my life into here, so if there's anything not clear, I'll gladly make sure to clear it up for you! And i'm glad you're enjoying this incite into her character!**

 ** _Catlette4ever_ \- I'm glad you enjoyed that part as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also only four days later! I'm trying to update every 3 to 4 days as long as life doesn't mess me up! :)**

* * *

After they tidied up the gym Mrs. Lawson took her grade 3 class back to her classroom for Lunch. She let all the students sit wherever they wanted with their friends to eat their lunch. Greg and Selene turned their chairs so that they could face Connor and Amaya. Connor had a slice of pepperoni pizza, Amaya had some spaghetti with little chunks of ground beef in it, Greg had a baloney sandwich and Selene, their new friend, had a bagel with cream-cheese. They were all eating when Selene pulled out a ziplock bag from her lunch bag, matching her backpack. She opened the bag to reveal a smell of warm homemade, chocolate chip cookies. She pulled out a cookie the size of her palm.

"Wow those cookies smell amazing!" Greg exclaimed.

"Did your Mom or Dad make them?" Amaya asked.

"Actually... I made them." Selene said.

"Really?" Connor asked, his mouth stuffed with food. "Could I maybe try one?"

"Me too?" Amaya asked.

"And... Uh... Me too?" Greg asked.

Selene reached into the plastic bag and pulled out only one more cookie.

"Sorry I only have two cookies...Actually..." Selene broke both cookies in half and handed one half to each of her friends and kept one for herself.

"Thanks!" The three kids said in unison, then took a bite out of their halves.

"Wow! This is really good!" Connor said, now with a mouth full of cookie.

"Yeah! I can't believe you made these!" Amaya exclaimed.

"Thanks." Selene smiled and blushed.

"You should show us how to make these!" Greg said as he took a bite out of his cookie.

"I guess I could if you really wanted." She replied.

"That would be awesome! We could all meet at your house-" Amaya paused.

"No!" Selene interrupted. "Um... My Uh... house is getting painted and we can't even go in for a few weeks."

"Oh, well that's okay, if it's okay with you, we could meet up at my house after school?" Amaya asked the group.

"That sounds good." Connor says.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Greg replies.

"Well... um... okay, then." Selene says nervously with a swarm of butterflies growing in her stomach. "...But my... uh, mom might wonder where I am."

"Well why don't you text her. Don't you have a phone?" Greg asks.

"Oh yeah." Selene says as she looks over to her phone, clearly visible, resting inside her desk. "I guess I can."

"Great, you can walk with us to our houses." Amaya said excitedly.

"Grrreat!" Selene says as she takes a bite out of her cookie, looking down.

The bell rings, indicating it's time for recess.

All the kids run out to the playground. Selene walks instead, with her hands in her pocket. She scans the playground to find her friends at the monkey bars, her friends must've noticed her because they were calling her over. She walked over to them. Amaya was hanging upside down on the monkey bars, Connor was sitting on top and Greg was climbing up the ladder on the side.

"Hi guys, were you thinking of playing something?" Selene asked as she tried to smile.

"We weren't sure yet." Connor said. "What do you guys think we should do?" Connor addresses his friends.

"How about soccer?" Amaya suggests.

"I don't really want to run around that much. I'm still stuffed from lunch." Greg replies rubbing his stomach causing a giggle from the group. "What about Hide n Seek?"

"That sounds fun." Connor answered.

"Yeah! What about you Selene?" Amaya asks.

"Uh.. sure, but I... haven't really played before." Selene replies, rubbing her arm nervously and biting her bottom lip.

"What, really?" Greg replies surprised.

"I haven't really had friends to play any games with." Selene replied, with a frown growing on her sad face.

Greg climbed down from the ladder and walked over to his friend. "Well you have some now." Greg smiled at her and then she looked him in the eyes and smiled back. "We'll teach you how if you want?"

Selene smiled at the boy. "That sounds nice."

Greg, Connor and Amaya all took turns explaining the rules of Hide n Seek and made sure to ask Selene if she understood everything. After two minutes of explaining the rules and Selene thanking them for being her friends, it became time for them to choose who should be it.

"How about on the count of three we all close our eyes and point to who should be 'it'?" Connor asked.

"That sounds good! On the count of three then." Amaya replied.

The four friends closed their eyes and, "1... 2... 3!"

They opened their eyes to see that Amaya, Greg and Selene were all pointing at Connor while he pointed at Amaya.

"Okay fine!" Connor rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm counting to thirty so you better run! 30... 29... 28..."

The three kids ran away. Amaya ran for the playground and crawled underneath a platform and looked out through a hole underneath a stair. Greg ran over to a small group of trees near the back of the school yard and hid behind the thickest one. Selene wasn't sure at first but decided to run over to the school and hid behind the doors on the opposite side of Connor. She hadn't seen Greg or Amaya come this way so she thought she was pretty safe.

"3... 2... 1! Ready or not here I come!" Connor called out.

Connor did a quick sweep of the area, just in case one of them were out in the open. After not seeing any of the hiders he decided to start looking at the playground, he knew some goods spots there. One time when he played with Greg and Amaya, he was able to hide underneath one of the platforms behind a staircase for an entire recess. That was a good day, they also stopped Romeo later that night from turning the town into a giant pinball game.

Connor decided to climb to the top of the playground. There were some good hiding spots on top behind one of the walls, plus you could also see where the seeker was and if they were close you could duck into the slide and hide behind one of the nearby bushes. He also just wanted to go down the big twisty slide. He got to the top and saw none of his friends there. He looked over the wall and looked across the entire playground trying to spot either a bright green hoodie, a flowing red skirt or a flapping purple sweater. Lucky for them he didn't see anyone of them so he went down the big twisty slide. He decided to check underneath the playground for one of them. Once his friends gave up finding him when the bell rang they saw him come out from underneath, so he thought maybe one of them decided to use his own hiding spot against him. He started from the opposite side of his hiding spot, lying on his stomach when he was unable to see underneath standing up. Once he got to the other side he saw a pink feather pin on the ground.

He smiled and said, "Hi Amaya."

"Aww! How'd you find me?" Amaya said as she crawled out from underneath.

"That's exactly where I hid that time you guys couldn't find me!" Connor smiled as he helped Amaya up and gave her, her pin back. "Plus this was lying on the ground right next to you."

"Oh well. Have you found anyone else at least?" Amaya asked.

"Nope you're the first!" he answered, slightly mocking.

"Darn it! Maybe next time." she replied.

Connor set off to find one of the others with Amaya close on his heels. He decided to climb back up the playground to see if one of them moved or he missed something. He climbed back up to the top, next to the twisty slide again. He scanned the yard left to right: front gate, benches, playground, school, soccer field, basketball court...

"Wait a second," Connor said as he redirected his gaze to the front of the school. He looked carefully at the doors, then he saw it. A pair of black and white shoes poking out next to the front doors of, then he saw half of Selene's face appear along the side trying to see if Connor was nearby, then she ducked her head back, along with her shoes.

Connor smiled then went down the slide with Amaya close behind. He walked over to the entrance of the school. Then poked his head to find a girl sitting there, apparently having been startled by his appearance.

"Hi Selene." Connor said delighted.

"Huh, darn it!" Selene said as she stood up.

"Nice hiding spot, maybe next time try to not poke your head out so much." Connor said.

"Oh. But pretty good for a first time?" Selene asked as the two of the walked to the front of the school where Amaya was watching.

"Yeah," Connor began to say aloud, then lowered his voice, "Well you did better than Amaya." The both of them laughed.

"Hey I'm right here." She said defensively.

"It's okay Amaya. Maybe next time." Connor said. "Now where could Greg be?"

Connor walked ahead while the two girls stayed a few paces behind him talking. Connor decided to walk out towards the open grass field near the back of the yard. Connor walked to the center of the field. He couldn't see anyone.

"Where could he be?" Connor asked himself as he started to rotate in a circle checking every direction, school, benches, playground, soccer field, basketball court, field, group of trees in the back, more field, then school again.

Connor thought to himself, "hmm... I've checked everywhere but those trees."

He walked over to the trees with the two girls trailing behind him. He figured that Greg would probably hide closer to the back fence so he walked to the back where at the biggest tree he saw a boy with blond hair with his face facing the tree.

Connor tapped his shoulder. "Hi Greg!"

Startled Greg turned to around to see that it was just Connor. "Oh, hi!"

The other two girls walked over, "Congrats Greg, you won!" Amaya said.

"Thanks Amaya, that was a lot of fun!" He said. "So how was your first game of hide 'n' seek Selene?"

"I really liked it! Maybe we could play another round?" Selene asked.

Rrrrring... rrrrring...

The bell went off, sadly meaning that recess was over.

"Maybe next recess!" Connor said, "Race you inside!"

The four friends took off running for the school.

* * *

They got back to class where Mrs Lawson had placed a blank, approximately 50 page paperback book on each one of their desks.

"Ok class, I hope you all had an enjoyable recess." The class nodded. "Now as you have probably noticed what I've placed on your desks'. A blank workbook. These will be your journals. Everyday we'll spend twenty minutes writing about whatever you would like to. You could write about, your day, like a diary, or write your own story, anything you want! But before you start writing I thought that, maybe, you would all like to personalize your books. Make them your own, draw whatever you'd like as long as you have your name written nicely somewhere on it." And with that everyone got out their pencils, crayons, pencil crayons and markers.

After 20 minutes all of the students were finishing up and talking with kids nearby and showing each other their journals. Greg was just finishing writing his name in Amaya's sparkly green marker in big bubble letters in the top left corner, he lifted up his book and smiled with pride at his work. He had drawn his pet, Lionel surrounded by plants and different types of dinosaurs, along with a couple sketches of other random things he thought of.

Connor finished a few minutes before him, Amaya was finishing up drawing Flossy Flash on the bottom right corner doing her signature 'Flossy Flash Kick', while Selene, sitting next to him, just finished. The top of her book was covered in stars with lines connecting a few to make constellations, most Greg couldn't name. While the bottom had rolling green hills, covered in an assortment of different coloured flowers, and a telescope at the top of one of the hills in the bottom right corner. She also borrowed one of Amaya's purple sparkling markers to write her name across the bottom, below the hills.

"Wow Selene! Your's is amazing!" Greg said.

Selene blushed, "Thanks Greg yours looks good too! And your little chameleon is really cute!"

"Thanks, his name is Lionel. He lives in my room." Greg smiled.

"Well I'd love to meet him!" Selene said as she admired the drawing.

"Maybe you can. I live right next to Amaya's house so maybe you could stop in for a sec and meet him." Greg suggested.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that." Selene said worryingly. "Can't wait." Selene looked down at her desk.

Connor was watching Greg and Selene show their journals to each other. He thought, "Wow they look great!" Once they finished talking he showed his journal to the other two. His had different sports balls on it; football, soccer ball, baseball, basketball. And tried his best to draw Master Fu's sword in the middle, it turned out better than he thought it would. He also borrowed one of Amaya's markers, her blue sparkly one. She let all her friends borrow some, one of Amaya's best qualities, kindness, especially to her friends. He didn't trust himself to write his name nice enough, so he asked Amaya if she could write his name across the top, another act of kindness. Selene and Greg thought it was pretty cool and Greg thought the sword looked just like the real one, which made him happy.

Amaya watched as Connor was pointing at all of the details on his book. Half way through his description Amaya had just finished writing her name in her red sparkly marker Across the bottom. She had drawn something kind of similar to both Connor and Selene. She had drawn a hill over her name and then sketched random things in this landscape, yet it all looked as if everything was planned. She had drawn a group of flowers, sunflowers, daisies and tulips on the top of the hill and on the right side of it. She had also drawn a soccer net and ball in the empty space on the left side of her book. She drew some small birds in the top left corner, they were basically the letter 'm', but she drew a bigger bird resembling an owl in the middle of all the other birds. In the top right corner she drew a bright yellow sun with an orange smiling face. And in the middle of her book she drew four people, 2 girls and 2 boys all holding hands. They were all smiling as if they'd been friends all their lives. That's what she thought of Selene now, sure they just met, but she could tell that they could be best friends. She could tell that Selene was a little nervous and hesitant to come to school and make friends, Amaya couldn't blame her, if she went to a new school and knew no one there she be the same way. Although she was still a bit curious about her, other than the things she told she doesn't really know that much about her or her past, but whatever that was, it didn't seem that it would matter, she seems like a nice, good person.

"Okay class. Once your done you can all have your snacks." Mrs. Lawson said.

The four friends all slid their new journals into their desks and pulled out their lunch bags again.

Greg pulled out a plastic bag with four green apple slices. Connor pulled out a stackable kit with cracker sticks and cheese. Amaya had a plastic container with blueberries and strawberries. Selene opened her bag only to find that all she had was the plastic bag with crumbs from that her cookies and tin foil her bagel was wrapped in. She closed her lunch bag and put it back in her backpack which was still hanging on the back of her chair. She didn't get there in time when all the kids had chosen a hook outside the classroom to hang her stuff on.

"Selene do you not have a snack?" Greg asked. He noticed her look into her empty lunch bag then put it away.

"I'm just not that hungry." Selene lied. Unfortunately her stomach grumbled just as she finished talking.

"It's okay... Here." Greg smiled as he handed Selene one of his apple slices. Selene didn't take it.

"Really? You'll just give it to me?" Selene asked.

"Sure! You probably need it more than me, besides I'd do anything for a friend." Greg said as a big smile grew on his face.

Another smile grew on Selene's. She took the apple from his hand, "Thank you Greg. You know, I've never really been happy or felt like people care about me for a while. Actually, I don't think I've ever had friends before you, Connor and Amaya." Selene leaned over and hugged Greg.

Greg blushed. "No problem... friend Selene."

The two kids smiled.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was much longer than the others! I'm trying to keep than around 2K words but this one ended up being over** **3K! Anyways thanks for reading and expect a new chapter sometime early next week! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I just want to say i'm sorry for not updating this in awhile. After the day I last posted I found out I had to fly across the country and deal with some family business. Everything is a bit more relaxed now but it may be hard for me to update until September. Anyways to try and make up for I am going to be adding the next 2 chapters at once and then splitting replying to your wonderful replies that I love so much into both of them. Thanks for still reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Gracekim20**_ **\- Cool theory, I'm pretty sure I understand what you mean! But sadly you're gonna have to wait to find out. I think it's cool that you add personal experiences with your stories and I love to learn about different places too! And their teacher in this story is not the same as the one in the show. In this stories timeline, they would've had that teacher the previous year, in the first chapter I named him Mr. Largo.**

 _ **Fanfictionmakermachine**_ **\- That chapter is mostly just set up for future chapters. Some things in that chapter will be referenced and utilized later.**

 _ **Dapple-ishh**_ **\- Thank you so much! Originally, I was going to make her name, 'Celena' after a character in the book series i'm reading, then I watched an episode of Ducktales and thought that 'Selene' would be a much better fit. Plus the names were very similar! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next 2 chapters!**

 _ **Guest**_ **\- First, I hope you know who you are since there is only 1 comment left by a Guest. Second, the timeline of this story may seem a bit confusing, but in my mind, all the character are just older by 3 years, and it goes a bit along with the show, going inbetween episodes. In my mind, however, the 'Moonstruck' special happened at the end of the school year and the episodes that follow happen when the plot of this story begins. I hope you understand that, if not I'll be glad to clear it up next time I update!**

The rest of the afternoon leading up to the third and final recess was filled with games and crafts. Everyone made paper butterflies with their names for Mrs. Lawson to add to her door. Once they were finished Mrs. Lawson would give them four pieces of tape to roll up, then choose where to stick theirs on the door. The four friends waited for each other to finish then go up all together. Once they all got their pieces of tape they went over to the door to the classroom. Cameron had just placed his on the door. He stuck all four pieces of tape on the back of his butterfly then tried to jump as high as he could then stick it on the door. His Butterfly was by far the highest one, being about 6 feet up the door. Amaya was trying to find the best spot on the door to put four butterflies. She eventually found the best spot right underneath the window to the classroom. The window was just big enough that they could fit all four butterflies side by side across the bottom. Once they stuck it on they went back to their desks. Some kids were just finishing up, so they sat down and talked while they waited.

It only took 10 minutes for everyone to finish their butterfly and hang it up. After that the class voted to play 'Silent Seek Ball', a game where everyone sits on their desk and you have to throw a ball around the classroom, and if you didn't catch it or talk during the game you had to sit down and were 'out'. Cameron of course didn't pay attention to the silent part and got out immediately for shouting, "Pass it to me!" He got pretty upset and sat down with his arms crossed.

A girl Connor couldn't remember her name, passed him the ball, he thought her name was something like Samantha but at the same time thought it was wrong. He threw it to a boy in the far back corner. He tried to do a trick shot where he threw the ball so that it would bounce from an empty desk that belonged to a kid that went to bathroom a minute before, then the kid who sat a desk behind it caught. Cameron cheered, he could since he was out and it didn't matter. His friends smiled at him and gave him thumbs up. He was pretty proud of that throw.

The game went on for a while until the bell rang meaning it was time for recess. The last recess was always the shortest since once it was over they had to pack up their stuff and half the school had to run out to the buses, already waiting outside the school. But luckily for the kids they still had plenty of time for fun with their friends.

The four friends met at the top of the playground. They didn't have any plans this recess so they unanimously decided to go over to the swing set where there happened to be four empty swings. Each of them sat down in a swing and Connor and Greg, who sat next to each other, got into a silent battle of who could get the highest, the fastest. Meanwhile Amaya and Selene were going at a leisurely pace almost in time with each other.

Greg smiled as he swung forward and looked at the fluffy white clouds in the sky. He could've sworn one of them looked like a T-Rex. That morning he was nervous and scared for the first day of school and now he couldn't believe it's almost over. Once again he worried for nothing and now he has a new friend, "This day couldn't have gone more perfect," Greg thought as he went flying backwards now. He looked over at Connor, he thought he was going high but Connor was flying like a bullet and still going feet above him when they both reached their highest points at roughly the same time. Then he looked over at Amaya and Selene, they seemed to be smiling and talking about something he couldn't quite hear as air whooshed around his ears. Selene looked up at him for a second and smiled. He was glad to have met her and was looking forward for her to come over to his and Amaya's house after school. He was going forward again, the cloud he thought looked like a dinosaur seemed to have morphed into a teddy bear. He started thinking about home now. When he got home he wouldn't be greeted by one of his dad's warm hugs. His parents hadn't officially told him why they were getting divorced but Greg overheard an argument from roughly three months ago where he heard his mom say something about cheating on her. Greg hopped that wasn't true. His dad only officially moved out of the house three weeks ago, but Greg knew he would really notice that he's gone since everyday after school he would give him a hug when he got home. Greg was getting lost in thought thinking about his parents' divorce, he never even heard the bell ring and only noticed once he saw Connor running to the school and Amaya and Selene, in unison, jump off the swing and put their arms in the air.

"Greg, come on!" Amaya shouted.

"Coming!" Greg called as he slowed down the swing until it came close to stopping.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! After this chapter there won't be any super indepth school days like these chapters, however there may be chapters dedicated to entire school days! (I hope you understand what I mean!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Thanks for reading so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter will definitely be the longer of the two with about 2.5K words. And before you read this one I just wanted to say that I am so happy that after the last chapter, this story won't be contained by just their school days but be able to branch out into the rest of their world! Though, there still will be some time spent in the school. Anyways, thanks again for reading and all of your reviews!**

 _ **Catlette4ever**_ **\- Thanks for your input! I'm glad you are liking the long chapters! Your probably right about that but I don't want to spoil it so you'll have to wait and see! And don't worry, in the time I haven't uploaded i've got quite a lot of work done! Thanks for the review!**

 _ **Midnightmasks**_ **\- Shhhhhhhhhhh! It's a secret identity! It's like you just told Romeo who the Pj Masks are! Then again he kind of already knows soooo… BTW, cool character idea!**

 _ **Wilddragon1234**_ **\- Well you're getting two at once here so, the wait is OVER!**

 **BTW! We're gonna be exploring their houses and rooms in this chapter and I just wanted to say they won't be exactly like the ones on the show but, they basically are the same except for any details I add! (Oh I hope that made sense!)**

(R-r-r-r-ing r-r-r-ing)

Moments later kids ran out of the school, some to the buses, some to the playground to play before they left, or waiting for a parent or guardian to pick them up, others already made out the school grounds and were walking home, and for the four friends, they waited for the first wave of kids to run out and walked out a few minutes later. Connor asked his friends if they wanted to play at the playground but Amaya said that she'd rather they all go over to her house so that they had lots of time to hang out together.

They walked down one street for 15 minutes, then turned down another, then one more and then they reached a circle of houses featuring one blue, one red, and one green.

They stopped a few feet away from the three houses, "Let me guess... Connor, Amaya, and Greg!" She said as she pointed to each one of their houses.

"How did you know?" The boy in green asked.

"Well..." Selene said, then motioning her eyebrows upward in a facial expression that expressed it was obvious.

Greg looked around at his two friends who were smiling, apparently they figured out before Greg what she meant. Then...

"Ohhh!" Greg suddenly realized and smacked his forehead. "We're all colour co-ordinated!" He giggled at his brief moment of stupidity, his friends joined in soon after.

They walked towards the red house, Selene pointed out was Amaya's. Neither of her parents were home, so they couldn't bake any cookies. Instead they all went up to Amaya's room to show Selene. Greg and Connor sat down on Amaya's bed. Amaya liked to show off her stuff, she started with some of her toys, then some of her dresses and fancy clothes hanging up in her closet, after that she showed the things on her desk, then finally showed Selene her extensive collection of Flossy Flash comics and memorabilia on a bookshelf.

She picked up her doll, "This is my Flossy Flash action figure, she's my favourite."

Selene ran her fingers across the many comics displayed on the shelf, if she had to guess she'd say theirs about 50 comics in total, all organized by what number they were. She picked one out from the from the first few comics, it had the number, '4' displayed in the top right corner, it was called, 'Flossy Flash Vs Ruby Red'. The cover had a picture of Flossy Flash and another girl dressed all in red, both in fighting stances staring each other down.

"That's Ruby Red." Amaya pointed to the girl on the comic book Selene pulled out. "She is a villain who tries to steal things and ruin people's days. But she never wins because Flossy Flash always stops her!" Amaya said excitedly.

Amaya took the comic from Selene and opened it up to a random page and showed her fighting Ruby Red when she tried to steal a diamond from the museum. Amaya got wrapped up in reading the comic to notice Selene pulling out another one, a newer one, number '48'. The comic had a picture of Flossy Flash and Ruby Red but instead they were standing on the same side smiling both in fighting stances and looking at, who appeared to be, another villain wearing a lab coat.

Amaya looked up from the comic realizing what she was doing. She looked over and saw Selene holding a different comic. "That's Dr. Venom" **(Random Name I Came Up With, No Correlation With Any Other Dr. Venom's I'm Unaware Of)** , he stole Flossy Flash and Ruby Red's powers so they decided to team up and get them back together. Personally, I don't like Ruby Red that much but sometimes she can be cool and nice. After they got their powers back they actually became friends, though she did still try and steal things sometimes..."

The comic fell out of her hands. Selene began to feel dizzy, her stomach and throat began to hurt and her legs started to wobble.

"Are you okay?" Amaya asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just need to s-sit down." She wobbled towards the bed and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"I'll go get you a water." Connor said then rushed downstairs to the kitchen. He'd been in Amaya's house enough times to know where everything was.

He came back with a plastic yellow cup filled with cool water from the water dispenser built into the fridge. He wanted to run at first, but then realized that he probably shouldn't since he might spill it. When he got back to the room he saw Greg and Amaya sitting next to Selene on Amaya's bed. He handed the cup to the still slightly queasy girl. She thanked him for the cup took a sip then rested it on a bedside table.

"Are you feeling better?" Greg asked.

"Yeah... I think so just a little dizzy though." Selene replied. "I don't know what came over me."

"Do you think you'll be okay?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, probably." She replied. Taking another sip from her water then trying to stand up.

A minute later Amaya's mom, Brittany, got home from work. She worked as a meteorologist at a local news station. Some days her and her team would go out in the van and record weather and weather related news around the city. Amaya always thought it was cool when she saw her mom on TV. Today they were outside at the museum recording the recent highs in temperatures at the beginning of the school year. Apparently this year was one of the hottest years in the last 12 years. "Hello! Amaya are you here?"

"I'm here mom!" Amaya called out as her and her friends came down the stairs. "This is Selene." She motioned towards the dark haired girl.

"Hello Selene, nice to meet you." Brittany smiled at her daughter's new friend. "Did you just move here?"

"Um... Yeah, me and my Mom moved here a few weeks ago." Selene replied.

"How nice. I hope you and your Mom like it here. Anyways, Amaya you and me have to go out grocery shopping, so your friends will have to go home." Brittany motioned to her daughter. "Selene did you want a ride?"

"Oh um... I'm okay. Greg was going to introduce me to Lionel."

"Okay we'll tell him I said 'Hi'!"

The three remaining friends walked outside and waved goodbye as Amaya and her mom drove off.

"Did you wanna come too Connor?" Greg asked.

"Nah, my dad was gonna take me to go visit my Gramma and Grampa."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Greg and Selene waved bye as they walked the other way to Greg's house.

They walked into Greg's house to find Greg's mom at the table with a pile of paperwork in front of her. Since the divorce Greg seems to find that his mom has had more and more paperwork everyday.

"Hi sweetie." Greg's mom called from the kitchen.

Greg and Selene walked into the kitchen. "Hi mom, this is Selene. She's new at school and I invited her to come meet Lionel."

"Oh well that's sweet of you." Greg's mom said as she turned to Selene. "Nice to meet you Selene, my name is Eleanor. I hope you're liking it here?"

"I'm really liking it here. I already have some great friends," she motioned to Greg. "And everyone has been so nice to me."

"Well I'm glad to here. If you'd like you could stay for dinner, we're having Greg's favourite, meatloaf."

"That sounds nice." Selene replied.

"Do you think you that you're parents will be okay with it."

"Oh yeah, I think she'll be okay with it. I'll make sure to text her." And with that the two kids went down the hall to Greg's room. Lionel was eating some food Greg had left in his terrarium before school. He let him finish the few bits he had left them picked him out and set him on the bed.

"Do you wanna feed him?" Greg asked as he grabbed the treats from a cabinet under the terrarium.

"Sure" Selene said as he poured some treats into her hands.

"All you have to do is hold out your hand." Greg said as he saw Lionel already eating the food in her hands. "Wow! You're a natural! He must really like you."

Selene smiled at that as Lionel finished the few treats in her hand. Once he finish Lionel came closer to her and tried to climb onto her lap. She helped him up and ended up holding him there. Lionel even seemed to be smiling.

Greg handed her some more treats which Lionel ate right away. "So how are you liking it here, you and your mom."

"We like it here, there's a lot more things here then where we used to live, like grocery stores, malls, museums, amusement parks, stuff like that really."

"Do you live near here? My mom could give you a ride after dinner." Greg asked.

"I live a couple blocks away. I wouldn't want to intrude besides, I need the exercise. I was pretty lazy during the summer, despite the whole moving thing."

"Okay... well what did you do during the summer?" Greg asked.

"I uh…" She paused to think. "I was reading a book series. It was about 7 books long, 400 to 500 pages each. It was mostly about a girl, she was an assassin, she got locked up in a prison like thing. She was there for about a year until the prince of Adarlan came and asked her to be his champion and compete in his father's competition to become his champion, she eventually won, becoming the king's champion but, well after that things get kinda crazy and, uh... Well it's really hard to explain and a bit gorey, you'd have to read it to get it. The next book in the series comes out later this year and I can't wait."

"Well it sounds pretty interesting maybe I'll read it and we could talk about it some other time." Greg smiled at Selene.

She looked up and smiled back, "I'd like that, but there are some tough words, if it wasn't for my grandma I don't think I'd be able to read as well as I can now."

"How come? Didn't you learn how to read in school?" Greg asked inquisitively.

"Well..." Selene reaches her arm behind her and scratched behind her neck. "I didn't really start school at the... traditional time. Until she... passed away last year, I was mostly homeschooled by her. She had taught literacy at the University of St. Louis." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Greg apologized.

She wiped the tear off her cheek and tried to stop her eyes from watering. She sniffled, "It's okay... I-I never really told anyone that story before."

"Well I'm glad you told me." He began. "You know, normally, people tend to feel better when they talk about stuff like this."

She smiled at him. "I've always wanted to talk, but I could never find the right person to listen. Sometimes I just get so mad I get into fits and tantrums over it, I feel kind of stupid about it." She sighed.

"I get it. You just want some attention and fits and tantrums can be how you release your feelings." Greg tried to give an understanding smile to her.

She returned it, "You know Greg, you'd be a great therapist!"

They both giggled when they heard Greg's mom call for dinner. Greg took Lionel from her and put him back inside his terrarium where he fell asleep immediately. Greg led Selene to the dining table where there was a stack of plates, forks, knives and cups. "Could you set the table, dear?" Eleanor called from the kitchen.

"Okay Mom!" Greg called back.

Greg grabbed the plates and cups while Selene grabbed the forks and knives. By the time they set up the circular glass table, Carla walked in carrying a glass tupperware dish of a meatloaf, then walked back to the kitchen to grab two more dishes, one with mashed potatoes and the other an assortment of steamed corn, peas, carrots, broccoli and cauliflower. She helped the two kids cut a piece of meatloaf and gave each two scoop of of potatoes and two scoops of steamed vegetables. Greg grabbed the pitcher of fruit punch from the fridge and offered to fill Selene's glass.

"Thank you for having me, Eleanor. Everything looks and smells wonderful!"

"No problem Selene, I'm glad you like everything."

"Thanks Mom!" Greg said.

"You're welcome sweetie." His mom smiled at him as she sat down and took a bite of meatloaf.

They ate dinner for a half hour till everyone finished. Greg and Selene helped wash and dry the dishes while Eleanor put all the leftover in the fridge. It was about 6:30pm when Greg's mom realized the time.

"Selene, it's getting pretty late, would you like a ride home?"

Selene checked the time on her phone, "Oh! I didn't realize how late it was! I'll probably be okay. My uh... house is only a few blocks away. Shouldn't be more than a 10 to 15 minute walk."

"Are you sure? It won't be much of a problem." Eleanor ensured.

"No it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Well if you're sure." She went back to putting dishes away in the higher cabinets where neither Greg nor Selene could reach.

Once all the dishes were put away Selene grabbed her stuff she left by the front door and put her shoes back on. Greg and Eleanor went to say goodbye to her at the door. "Thank you, again, for dinner. I had a lovely time."

"No problem Selene. You're welcome here anytime." Greg's mom offered.

"Thanks, and Greg I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Definitely!" Greg gave her a thumbs up.

"Goodbye!" Selene called as she walked down the path leading to the sidewalk.

Greg waved back. His mom closed the door but Greg watched her until she was out of view through his living room window. She turned the corner, and with that she was gone. But Greg could've sworn he saw her look back and see him in the window.

 **Well there goes 2 more chapters for you! I hope that the next time I can update this, won't be too long. BTW, if anyone can guess the book series I mentioned Selene was reading, I'll… uh… promise you great riches in your future or something! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't been able to update. School started earlier this week and I'm trying to get back into routine. I'm going to try and write during the weekdays and upload on the weekends. (Please don't get mad at me if this doesnt happen!) Anyways thanks for waiting so long and I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **fanfictionmakermachine**_ **\- Thanks good to be back! Thanks for the constructive criticism I remember when I wrote that wanting to give more kids names so I wouldn't just be calling everyone "Girl" or "Boy". The name Samantha is also sort of an inside joke for me since Samantha was another name I had in mind for Selene.**

 _ **Magical20**_ **\- I'm glad your enjoying so far! I'm currently writing chapter 8 or 9 right now and I think you might wanna be on a lookout for when I upload it!**

 _ **Catlette4ever**_ **\- I don't really want to describe places that are shown in the show, mostly cause I haven't seen it in a while, and can't remember what his room looks like. I'll reveal the series at the end of this chapter.**

 _ **Wilddragon1234**_ **\- Hmmmm….**

 _ **Spideyfangirl123**_ **\- Hi Midnight Masks!**

* * *

The next day was pretty uneventful, other than later that day when Selene came over, but this time to Connor's house where he showed her all of his video games. It was fun, the four of them all playing games together. They mostly played on his Wii since it was already set up when Connor played it last night with his dad. Connor thought it was cool that his dad would actually played video games with him, except when he would beat him in Wii boxing in only one round! They played Wii Sports for a while but it became clear it was a bit unfair when Connor was able to whoever wasn't on his team just by doing a power serve each time. Even when one of them were able to hit it, it always flew into the crowd. Eventually, Amaya, Selene and Greg got tired of the 6 games on Wii Sports so Connor popped in Mario Kart. Selene hadn't played it before, but she caught on quick. They played a couple rounds, each of them coming in first at least once. It was fun until Connor's dad told Connor that his mom wanted to treat them out for dinner tonight and that his friends would have to go home. They all got their shoes on and waved goodbye as Connor and his dad drove off. Amaya's dad must've seen her outside and called for her to come in. It was dinner time and he said that they were gonna have some delicious burgers her dad just finished grilling. She quickly said goodbye then ran into her house.

"Did you maybe want to come over for dinner again? I think my mom really likes you so she probably wouldn't mind!" Greg asked as they began walking down the street closer to his house.

"No, no! It's okay, I don't want to be like a freeloader. Besides, I was going to make my favourite tonight." She replied.

"You're going to make it? Doesn't your mom make you dinner?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Uh... She's... uh... working late tonight. My grandma taught me to cook some things and I haven't made the pasta she taught me to make in a while. It's so good! Fettuccini noodles, tomatoes, green onions, mushrooms, chicken and sometimes I put baby shrimps in it, then put it all together in a light Alfredo like sauce, I always forget the name. I'm getting carried away aren't I?" She giggled as they reached his house.

"Nah it's okay! But that does sound good, maybe I could come over and try some of your cooking." Greg smiled.

"How about I bring some to school tomorrow? All you'll have to do is heat it up and I think I saw a microwave in the hallway." Selene replied.

"That sounds great!" He said as they reached the pathway to the front door. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Greg." She said as she began walking away down the street.

He smiled and waved as she walked away.

The next day three friends walked to school together talking about which of their vehicles is the fastest. Amaya was convinced that the Owl Glider was the fastest and could get them anywhere the fastest since she could just fly over all the houses and other obstacles. Connor was convinced that his Cat Car was the fastest especially if it was just driving straight through the forest. Greg didn't really think that it was fair for the Gekko Mobile since it was mostly used for underwater missions or stealth missions, but if they were racing somewhere where a body of water like a lake or river that the Gekko Mobile would definitely win.

Eventually they reached the school to find Selene already there sitting on a swing.

"Hey Selene!" Connor called out as the three kids walked towards her.

"Hey guys!" She called back. "Oh Greg," She reached into her bag and pulled out a clear container. "I brought this." She took off the lid so he could see it.

"Wow it looks great! Can't wait to try it." Greg took the container, then put the lid back on and slid it into his backpack, but not before Connor and Amaya could take a look at it.

"Wow that does look good! Where'd you get it Selene?" Amaya asked.

"Actually, I made it. Last night, I told Greg yesterday after you guys left and I brought him some to try." She answered.

"I think I might need to sneak a bite from you Greg!" Connor exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to try pretty hard! There's no way I'm giving it up easily!" Greg giggled, then the other two girls joined in.

R-r-r-ing r-r-r-ing

The four kids smiled at each other then raced into the school.

Mrs. Lawson asked of them all to pull out their journals they made on the first day of school. Mrs. Lawson wanted everyone to write at least a page of whatever they pleased. Yesterday Connor wrote a story about Master Fang fighting against the nighttime villains with the PJ Masks. He drew a little picture of himself as Catboy getting ready to fight, back to back with Master Fang. He got so into this story he wrote and drew three pages word of the story. When his teacher told everyone to stop writing he secretly continued until Amaya scolded him for it. Now he had another 20 minutes, maybe a bit longer after if he was careful to make sure Amaya wouldn't notice, to keep writing his story.

Greg was going a different way then Connor. He had been reading books and watching documentaries with his dad, when he still lived with him and his mom, about all the different types of dinosaurs. Sometimes his mom would even pop some popcorn and come watch with them. Those times were some of the few happy times they had as a family, when his parents weren't fighting or his dad drinking and coming home late drunk. Greg stopped himself from thinking about that and decided to focus on the dinosaurs. He remembered one of the dinosaurs from one of the documentaries, the Stegosaurus, which was one of his favourites. Greg reached in his desk to grab a lime green case with a yellow letter 'G' sticker on it, he turned it over to reveal his phone screen, an IPhone 6. He used his thumb print to unlock the phone and opened a picture of a stegosaurus he had taken a picture of out of a library book. He began working on drawing it on the top of the page. When he decided he was finished drawing it, it didn't really look like the one in the picture but her decided it would do since he had 10 minutes left to do what else he had planned. He made a list of characteristics like, 'Height', 'Weight', 'Colour(s)', 'What They Ate', and 'Interesting Facts'. Since the dinosaur was his favourite, he could answer most of those questions himself. When he finished filling in the data he decided to colour in the dinosaur with the time he had left.

Selene was writing a journal, she didn't want to call it a 'Diary' since it made it sound a little sappy, plus if anyone saw her carrying around a diary, they'd be keen into reading it and seeing her secrets, her journal just contained the more interesting parts of her day. Yesterday, she wrote about the first day of school, since nothing had happened yet that day. She decided to do the same today, writing about what happens yesterday, mainly focusing on after school when she went over to her friend's house and played all his video games. She was starting to write about the part when she won first place in Mario Kart, at the last second by hitting Amaya with a green turtle shell. "It was pretty cool!" She wrote down. After Selene finished writing that last thing down, Mrs. Lawson told everyone to put their pencils down and pull out their new math books they got yesterday. She could hear Connor sigh as he pulled out his math book only for him to pull his writing book out from underneath it and continue writing. Two minutes into doing subtraction practice, she heard Amaya do a terrible job at whispering for him to do his math. Selene tried to hold in her laugh then continued doing some beginner questions.

Greg heard what was happening behind him as he finished question #15. He almost laughed and would've if he hadn't done a quick side glance to the girl next to him to see her try and hold one in too. "We'll laugh about it later," Greg thought as he moved onto the next question. He always found math easy, Greg was hoping that they'd start moving onto something a bit harder like 'long division' this year, but so far he was okay with this easy stuff, mostly review from last year. Greg flipped the page to see that instead of subtracting a 2 digit number from a 1 digit number, he would be subtracting a 2 digit number by a 2 digit number. Not as easy, but still not that hard to do. He finished that page in about 15 minutes, halfway through he overheard Connor, vigorously erasing something and muttering under his breath, "Why do I even have to know how to do this?"

Greg thought about turning around and telling him that it was actually very important to learn math, but he knew Connor would only get upset by that and remembered that he should be considerate of other people's feelings. Something he and his friends learnt battling a Night Time Villain. He would ask Connor later if he needed some help. He did a quick glance at Amaya who was doing pretty good, halfway through the second page, then he looked at Selene, who just finished the first page, looked at the second page and sank into her chair a bit, letting loose a sigh then looking at the question, 45 subtract 16.

Greg thought, "That question is a bit though since you have to take away a ten from the four and add it to the five." He looked at Selene again to find her staring at him.

"Yes?" She asked in a slightly harsh tone, as if she didn't want him to know she was struggling a bit.

"Sorry, I-uh just saw you struggling and I was wondering if you want some help." He said nervously.

"I guess, I'm probably never gonna get this question without some help." She said as she slid further down her chair.

"It's okay to ask for help you know." He said as he pulled her book to the middle of their shared desk.

"I know it's just kind of awkward." She scratched behind her neck "You're just so good at it... it's... kind of embarrassing."

"That's okay!" Greg said empathetically. " The only reason I'm good is because my parents taught me early."

"Well my Grandma did too, but I never really picked it up that well." She frowned.

"That's okay, maybe you just need a different teacher?" Greg smiled.

"Maybe..." Selene hesitated.

"If you want, maybe after school or during recess I could help tutor you! I've always wanted to tutor someone!" Greg exclaimed.

"Well... okay." She said hesitantly.

Greg began helping Selene. They got through the second page before Amaya could finish. Once Greg taught her a trick to help she got through those questions extremely fast. A half hour later the bell rang for recess.

Later that day four kids walked out the front doors of their school on their way to one of their houses to play some video games and do some homework, though maybe more of the first one. Besides they just had to answer "fill in the blank"questions. As they walked home they talked about what they were going to do this weekend, Amaya was going to visit her grandparents, Greg was going to visit his dad this weekend, he wasn't really looking forward to it. Connor had his end of the year soccer tournament this weekend. Selene and her mom were going to unpack more boxes.

They continued on until Connor asked, "Do you guys have anything going on next weekend?"

"Hmm... Nope!"

"I'm good!"

"Don't think so!"

"Well I was thinking that maybe, we could have a sleepover at my house! We could stay up late, eat snacks all night maybe watch some movies and play games!" Connor proposed.

"That sounds great!" Amaya exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would be lots of fun." Greg added.

"Yeah..." Selene said less enthusiastically.

"You don't seem so sure, Selene?" Amaya asked.

"Well... I... haven't really been to one before. To be honest I don't really know what one is." She replied sadly.

Connor reached over and slung his arm on her right shoulder, "That's okay, since it's your first sleepover we'll pull out all the stops! Popcorn, candy, ice cream!"

"Staying up all night watching movies!" Greg exclaimed.

"Fluffy pancakes with strawberries and whip cream on top!" Amaya fantasized.

"That does sound good." A smile creeped on her face.

"Woo!" The other three cheered. As they approached the corner to turn onto their street.

* * *

 **Well there's another chapter all done! Once again i'm sorry for the long wait between chapters. For those of you wondering, the book series I talked about in the last chapter is called 'Throne of Glass' by Sarah J Maas. It's a really good series and I would totally suggest that some of you read it, though there are times it gets a gorey and PG 13. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woohoo! I'm finally on an schedule for updating! Once again I'm sorry for barely updating in August but since I am at home and going back to a normal school schedule, I can get back on a proper update schedule. So expect weekly updates every Saturday or Sunday!**

 ***Quick Note, this chapter is where the story really starts to pick up, so get comfy sit down or lie down with lots of pillows and blankets and enjoy this next Chapter!**

* * *

The next week the four friends all spent together as much as they could, three of them even more while the other was asleep. They met up at the school on the Thursday morning all excited for the following day where once school finished they'd all go to Connor's house, where he'll spend later tonight setting up for their sleepover. They were all excited and have been talking about it for the entire week. They decided that they would watch Justice League since none of them have seen it and Connor's dad said they could buy it on the TV. Connor also said that if they weren't tired they might be able to stay up later and watch Avengers: Age of Ultron, just to see which one was better. Greg and Amaya were fans of Marvel while Connor and Selene both preferred DC. Connor also found some old board games in his closet that he thought they could play some of those. Him and his dad went grocery shopping together and picked up lots of snacks for the four of them. Selene was going to bring everything she needed for the sleepover to school so that she wouldn't have to walk home to get her things. Greg was going to pick up some blankets from his house and Amaya was gonna stop at her house to get pillows so that they could all be comfy and build a pretty cool fort for them all to sleep in.

The bell rang and they walked into their classroom to start what was to become the second longest day of their lives.

The entire day they all sat in their tables counting the hours till they would all meet up at Connor's house. Eventually, after what felt like forever, the final bell rang. The only interesting thing that kept Connor awake was when he had extra time to work on his own story. Mrs. Lawson must've noticed how much the class enjoyed writing whatever they'd like. He'd even snuck his writing book home a few times and he'd noticed his friends do the same. He even saw Selene put her's in her bag on her way out of class. He wasn't going to tonight since he was going to be busy setting up the sleepover. Everyone was busy tonight setting up for the sleepover, Selene wasn't even coming over for the first time since the first day of school.

Knowing they were all going to be busy they all left as soon as they could and walked together until Selene had to turn right while the others had to turn left.

None of them could sleep that night. The villains had been suspiciously quiet recently, no Ninjalino footprints, no moths fluttering in the daytime, no destruction, nothing! The young hero's decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and wait till they noticed some sort of trouble. Until then they'd enjoy tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Connor, Amaya and Greg all walked up to the school to find Selene standing in the front entrance to the school yard staring at a mess of paw prints, holes and destruction of the playground. The rungs on the ladder were all on the ground, the teeter totters were covered in dirt and branches and the park benches were all flipped over.

"Woah what happened!" Amaya exclaimed.

Cameron walked over to where the four kids were standing, "Hey you wanna hear what I heard? Well some kids are saying that dogs got loose in the playground, others are saying that some older kids wrecked the place and I just heard from Avery, that she heard that wolves ransacked the place!"

"Hmm... Connor, Greg could I talk to you fo a second?" Amaya pulled her two friends over, away from the others.

Selene took a step forward, "Hey can I come?"

"Sorry Selene. This is... a..."

"Personal matter!" Greg called as Amaya clearly wasn't sure what to say.

The three of them ran over to the side of the school where there were less kids around. After checking around the corner to make sure they weren't followed, Amaya turned to her friends, "So, do you guys think the Wolfy Kids did it?"

"Well there are paw prints everywhere." Connor replied.

"Aww, but the sleepover is tonight." Greg frowned.

"Yeah, I know Greg but we have to besides, the second Selene goes to sleep tonight, we'll sneak out and hopefully we'll be able to deal with them quickly." Connor put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Amaya extended her hand, "PJ Masks we're on our way..."

"Into the night to save the day!"

* * *

The three of them walked over to a shaded area underneath a group of trees to find Selene leaning against a tree with her legs lifted up on her, surprisingly big, duffel bag. She had put on a pair of purple sunglasses and was writing in her journal.

"Hey Selene... Sorry about that." Greg reached behind his shoulder to scratch nervously.

She sat up, "Oh... Umm... That's okay"

Just as she finished the bell rang and all the kids rushed inside.

That day was probably the fastest a school day has ever passed. One minute they were calling out their team cheer the next they were walking to Connor's house, pillows, blankets and duffel bags in hand. Connor led them all over to his living room where they've spent many days now playing video games. Connor had put a folding table in a corner and covered it in packages of chips, cookies, candies and juice. Connor's mom welcomed them and just asked to make sure they aren't too loud since she had lots of work to do.

They began working on the fort. They got some old folding chairs and turned the couch and loveseat around so that they had two sturdy walls. They got some fort building kits to make a door facing the dining room and set up the folding chairs facing the TV in a way that would allow them to be able to just move the blankets on top of them to make a window. Amaya brought an extra six pillows to use. They put her pillows along the sides and Connor brought a few extra downstairs to put wherever they need one.

They played Monopoly, The Game of Life and Snakes and Ladders until Connor's mom called them for dinner. She made burgers on the barbecue and put some fries in the frier. She also had some macaroni on the table in case any of the kids might like some. His mom decided to wait for his dad to come, to eat. They all ate quick so that they could get back to their game, they were in the middle of snakes and ladder and Greg almost landed on a snake that would've taken him back to the start.

They all finished eating and left their plates by the sink. They went back to their fort and opened up the blankets so that they could sit inside and watch the movie on the TV. Connor left, then came back with two bowls of popcorn. Connor's dad walked in.

Connor dropped the popcorn into Amaya and Greg's arms,then ran over to give his dad a hug.

"Hey Dad, my friends are here wanna see our cool pillow fort?"

"Of course, just let me take off my jacket."

Connor ran into the living room and whispered something to his friends, they agreed and got into position.

He walked in the living room to find the fort taking up almost all the room and heard some quiet giggles and shushing. He figured out what was about to happen too late.

"Ahhh!" The kids shouted as they popped out of their hiding spots and threw their pillows at Connor's Dad. All of their fluffy pillow ammo hit their target perfectly, though he turned the tables on them once he picked up all the pillows they'd thrown at him and hurled them right back.

"Retreat!" Connor yelled, earning him a rightful shushing from his mom in the kitchen. "Retreat!" He yelled again but this time much closer to a whisper.

The mini war last for 5 minutes until Connor's mom came in to find Connor's dad on the floor while the 4 kids pinned him down and smacked him with pillows. Connor made an attempt to hide the pillow behind his back only for his mom to tell him to give it to her in a tone that Connor knew he should never defy. He sadly handed it over, only for her to hit him with it and help her husband to his feet. It was now 2 against 4 and the battle began to get heated. The adults grabbed 2 pillows each and went after the kids. Connor and Greg both went after his dad while the girls went after his mom. The boys' strategy was for Connor to distract him while Greg did a sneak attack from behind. A strategy that worked many times when they would be battling night time villains. Amaya and Selene didn't have much of one, they were just both trying to knock Connor's mom over so that they could pin her down. It worked at first but once she realized what they were doing and she switched to defence and block all of their hits and even managed to hit them a few times. Eventually they realized that this wasn't working and snuck into the back of the fort to come up with a plan.

"What if you give me your pillow and we get Connor's mom to chase you around the room, you'll bring her over by the fort and I'll jump out and whack her with two pillows! Then we'll tackle her to the ground!" Amaya whispered louder than she intended.

"Okay, but why do I have to get chased? What if she catches me?" Selene said harsher and meaner than she meant, "Sorry."

"No it's okay, it's a fair point." Amaya thought for a second, "how about we rock, paper, scissors to decide?"

"Okay, seems fair enough."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot."

Amaya crawled out the front of the fort and saw Connor's mom a foot away trying to peer inside to find them.

"Over hear!" She called as she ran the opposite direction.

She began to chase after her. Amaya ran to the front of the room where Greg and Connor were busy attacking Connor's dad. She dashed around them with his mom close behind. They reached the back of the fort and as soon as they turned the corner a dark figure popped out and attacked from behind with two pillows in hand. Amaya turned around and saw as her friend knocked her over onto some cushion that were lying on the floor. Amaya turned around and the both of them pinned Connor's mom on top of the cushions. They looked over to find that Connor and Greg had also pinned his dad. They all cheered in victory.

After they tidied up Connor's dad put the movie on the TV. By the end they were all starting to feel tired. Once the movie ended they all went to the bathroom, changed into their pyjamas and brushed their teeth. Connor gave his Mom and Dad hugs and kisses goodnight then joined Amaya and Greg who were climbing into their sleeping bags. Amaya was reading a book while Greg pulled out a stuffed lizard from his bag. Selene came into the room wearing a pair of purple fluffy slippers, with a white cotton ball on the top of each one. Her pyjama bottoms were a dark shade of purple covered in and assortment of white stars, her top was a tank top that was a light shade of purple and had a crescent moon on the chest along with another star in between the two tips of the moon. She also wore a matching purple night mask, with a white ruffle along the edges, on top of her head.

Amaya looked up from her book, "I like your PJs, Selene."

"Oh thanks," she replied as she crawled into the fort.

"Amaya do you think you'll almost be done reading soon," Greg yawned, "I'm pretty tired."

"Ok Greg just give me a minute to finish this page."

As Amaya finished the other three got situated into their own sleeping bags, adjusting the pillows and blankets around them.

"Are you all ready for bed?" Connor's mom asked.

"Yes!" They all replied. Amaya finished the chapter and set it down on the floor next to her.

"Ok then, goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight," they all replied.

Selene pulled her masked over her eyes and turned over to face the wall of the fort, for the first fifteen minutes, she couldn't fall asleep and was about to turn over when she heard Connor whisper, "Are you guys awake?"

She was about to reply until she heard subtle nodding and felt the floor of the fort shift as the three of them climbed out and went to the back corner of the living room.

"Should I tell them I'm awake? Should I follow them?"

Then as she pulled off her eye mask and was about to get up she saw three bright colours encase the room, then disappear into the night.

* * *

They teleported into the main room in HQ when the PJ picture player appeared before them. PJ robot rushed over to give the three heroes a hug.

"We missed you too PJ robot." Amaya giggled as the robot squeezed the air out of her.

Connor stepped towards the screen. "Okay, what are those wolves up to?"

He flipped through the many cameras until he spotted them running through the streets, knocking over trash cans, breaking lamp posts, and breaking a car window.

"Ugh... I hope this doesn't take long, I'm pretty tired." Gekko yawned.

"Yeah me too. I hope Selene doesn't wake up while we're gone," Owlette added.

Catboy put his hands on his teammates shoulders, " I know guys, we'll be quick, besides, its just the Wolfy Kids, it's not like it's Romeo with some crazy invention."

"Yeah or Luna Girl going back to the moon," Gekko added.

"Anyways... to the Cat Car!"

The PJ Masks hopped into the Cat Car and sped away to find the Wolfy Kids.

"There they are!" Owlette pointed down the street.

Catboy pressed hard on the brakes, then they all jumped out.

"What are you doing here Wolfy Kids?" Catboy asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Rip asked.

"We're wrecking the town!" Howler added. "Howl!"

They three wolf children ran off down the street continuing to wreak havoc upon it.

"Okay, let's try and get this down quick. I'll use my super cat speed to try and clean up their mess while you two take the Cat Car and chase after them. Try and corner them, I'll probably be able to catch up to you by then."

"Good plan Catboy this shouldn't take us longer than an hour or two. We'll clean up this mess then get them to clean up the mess they made at school." Owlette replied.

"Okay see you guys in a bit. Good luck!" Catboy waved as he ran back to try and clean up their mess.

Owlette and Gekko hopped into the Cat Car and drove after the Wolfy Kids.

Selene wasn't sure what she was doing. She lied on the floor for a few minutes trying to reason what just happened in her head.

"Where did they go? What just happened? This can't be possible! How is it I never noticed it?" The next thing she knew she was doing was putting her sweater and shoes on, grabbing a few other things then locking herself in the bathroom. She slid the window open and hopped out.

"That's right you've gotta clean up your mess!" Catboy said to the Wolfy Kids as Owlette and Gekko brought over brooms, mops and buckets full of soapy water and sponges.

It took them an hour but they finally finished cleaning the school grounds. The PJ Masks cleaned up a bit but left the hard work to the Wolfy kids. They all sat on the swings as Howler, Rip and Kevin walked over and dropped all the cleaning supplies in front of them.

"Happy, we cleaned up! We're gonna go now if that's fine with you." Howler said intimidatingly.

"Yes you can. Thank you for cleaning up." Owlette replied as the kids ran off into the night.

"Guess we should go put this away then." Gecko motioned to the cleaning supplies.

"Yep!" Catboy picked up the cleaning supplies and super cat speeded them back to where they found it. "All done!"

The other two giggled.

"PJ Masks all shout hooray... Cause in the night we save the day!"

* * *

She couldn't believe what she saw. She was on top the school as she watched the PJ Masks do their cheer the teleport away. She's noticed how when ever they teleport there is a bolt of colour, one for each of them, leading to where they were going. As the bolts of colour zipped away she tried to catch up to them going as fast as her board could carry her. She had a feeling where they were going but she still didn't want to accept it without concrete proof. Eventually she stopped and hovered over the end of a familiar street and watched the three stripes encircled a house coloured in blue, then disappear inside. And all she knew now was that she had to sneak back in without her friends, the PJ Masks, finding out.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of another chapter! Once again i'm sorry for being horrible at updates! Thanks for reading and I hope you all know every Follow, Fav and Review are appreciated and encourage me to write more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so happy, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. TBH I was a little discouraged when I couldn't feature any reviews last week but I am so happy that I got so many this week! (I hope I'm not sounding too pathetic here!) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's mostly focused on Selene dealing with her feelings over finding out her friend's secret identities.**

 _ **Magical20**_ **\- Well I guess I can stop beating around the bush and confirm your suspicions, "Yes, Selene is Luna Girl" (insert crazy fan realizing their theory was right here). I wanted to wait till it was officially confirmed before I said anything, though it was quite obvious!**

 _ **Fanfictionmakermachine**_ **\- Okay! I actually thought long and hard about that part while I was editing, I didn't want to piss people off but I still couldn't resist! I am not the best writer when it comes to fight scenes, so many different things happening at once. I also didn't want to focus too much time on it since the main reason it happens is just to drive the plot forward. Sorry about that, I hope it hasn't ruined the story for you.**

 _ **Catlette4ever**_ **\- Really? I'm not sure who she is at all! *wink wink**

 _ **The Not-So-Ultimate Writer**_ **\- Yes you did! No waiting a month for the next chapter, no nonsense fillers, just plot going forward!**

 _ **Wilddragon1234**_ **\- I am currenlty writing that part and I can say that they may not be too thrilled at this revelation. Thanks for all the reviews! 3**

 _ **Guest**_ **\- OMG! I am so happy that someone else has read this series! I was actually freaking out reading your review, no one I know has read the series or bothered to try! We should so talk about the series sometime! :)**

* * *

Greg wasn't sure why or how but things have gotten a bit awkward since the sleepover. Once they got back from dealing with the Wolfy Kids, him and his friends teleported back to the living room only to find Selene gone. They were looking around the fort to see if maybe she moved and fell asleep somewhere else, to be honest, the floor of the fort wasn't super comfy. While they searched for her Greg looked up and saw her standing in the entrance to the living room with a glass of water and her sweater on.

"Oh there you are, Selene."

"Yep," she hesitated, "I uh... was thirsty and needed a glass of water... What are you guys doing?"

"We are uh... stretching!" They all start doing elaborate stretches.

"Really?" She asked in a inquisitive tone.

"Yep, gotta stay healthy!" Connor said.

After that they had all went to bed. The next morning Connor's dad made them all pancakes, they all planned on staying over until lunch time, but after breakfast Selene said that she had to go home early and that she'd see them at school on Monday. And since then none of them had seen her since and now it was Wednesday afternoon and Greg, Connor and Amaya were walking home.

"Greg are you okay?" Amaya asked.

Apparently he hadn't been talking for the last five minutes, "Yeah, I'm just worried about Selene. We haven't seen her since Saturday morning."

"It's probably nothing. Mrs. Lawson told us her mom called to tell the school she was sick and wouldn't be at school for a few days." Connor comforted his friend.

"I hope she gets better soon. Maybe we could go over to her house and comfort her. Do you guys know where she lives?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that she said her house is supposed to a few blocks away from ours." Amaya replied.

"Oh..."

"It's okay Greg. We'll see her again soon. Besides there's supposed to be a full moon tonight and I was hoping you guys would want to come over and look at it through my telescope."

"That sounds like fun! What do you think Greg?" Connor asked.

"Yeah sure. Sounds like fun," A smile grew on his face.

* * *

Later that night all three friends were in Amaya's room hanging out waiting for the sun to set so that they could see the moon. Connor and Greg's parents were willing to let them stay till 8:30pm then they would have to come home and get ready for bed. It was a quarter after 8 now and the sun had finally finished setting a few minutes ago and the moon was finally coming into full view. They were all sitting on the bed reading comics and hanging out until Amaya walked over to her telescope and saw something.

"Guys I think you should come see this," she said urgently.

The boys rushed over and looked out the window to see a giant crack in the moon.

* * *

 **(Most of the following plot is based off the episode 'Moonbreaker'. If you haven't seen the episode I suggest you watch it to understand the rest of this chapter. I hope this doesn't seem like I'm lazy but I personally would much rather write about what you haven't seen on the show and forward the plot. If you haven't seen the episode, Romeo is trying to find a moon crystal on the moon and Luna Girl goes with the PJ Masks to stop him. That is probably the minimum amount of information you need to understand what happens next. Once again I am sorry if this makes me seem like I don't care enough to write it, but I feel like my time writing this should go more into plot you can't see on the show. (Hope this makes sense! And sorry for any inconvenience!))**

* * *

She had no clue why she did it, well she sort of did. She would've must rather of saved the moon from splitting in two and stopping Romeo from possessing a moon crystal, then not doing anything because of mixed feelings she has with her friends slash enemies. Before she even rang the doorbell she had to take a couple breathes and put on the character she's played for over a year. It wasn't as hard as she thought, all she had to do was remember all the times she ever got defeated by them. Though it did get hard when she realized they had no clue what she's been doing since last summer when they had all been on the moon together and that right now they weren't friends, they were still enemies. However, she did have to admit that she really hated them when they wouldn't listen to reason. If they knew who else was asking for the crystal, she would've bet they'd given it to her the first time she asked to borrow it.

Now that she was thinking it over, nothing has changed between her and her friends, they still cared about each other, and she'd have to go back to school at some point. As long as she doesn't let them know she knew their secret, and make sure they didn't know her secret, they could go back to how things used to be or how things still were, as long as she didn't ruin it.

* * *

The next day, Connor, Amaya and Greg were all walking to school, talking about their adventure last night to the moon. They reached the school and as Amaya was in the middle of talking about what it was like to fly into the hole to stop Robot from digging, the boys stopped dead in their tracks.

"Why'd you guys stop?"

Amaya looked to where the boys were staring, and she too stopped when she saw who was sitting on the swing set. After the initial shock all three of them ran over to the swings.

She was sitting on the swing, too tired from the night before to try and get any higher, next thing she knew three kids stood in front of her.

Greg spoke up, "Selene! I'm so happy your okay!"

"Yeah we were so worried!" Amaya added.

'Weren't so worried when the moon was about to be destroyed!' Selene thought.

"Yeah, thanks I'm okay. I just had a bit of a cold."

"Well we're glad you're okay. We wanted to come over to your house and cheer you up, but none of us knew where you lived." Connor said.

"Oh, well uh, thanks for thinking of me." She replied.

Connor put his arm over Selene, "No problem Selene. We'd do anything for a friend."

"Wow... thanks," she said nervously.

"Are you okay Selene? You seem a bit off," Greg asked.

"Yeah, it's just the cold." She fake coughed.

The bell rang for everyone to come inside.

"I'll race you guys inside!" Selene took off running.

* * *

It was five minutes till the end of school and Greg was still worried about Selene. She wasn't talking as much, she didn't play with them for the first recess and it was almost like she was trying to ignore them. She was packing her lunch bag and water bottle into her bag when she noticed him looking, she looked over then quickly looked away. He decided to ask her later. He wasn't sure if maybe he did something to make her act this way, or if it actually was just her cold.

Greg finished packing his own bag just as the bell rang. One second later, and the entire hallway was full. He would've gotten trampled if Connor hadn't pulled him out of the way of the sixth graders.

"Hey where's Selene?" He asked

"I think she's somewhere ahead. She left just before you guys got here," Greg replied.

"We'll catch up with her on our way out. She's probably waiting for us," Amaya said.

They waited a minute before the hallway cleared enough for them to get out. They found Selene standing just outside the gates of the school.

"Hey Selene did you wanna come over? We wanted to a new video game my Dad just bought me!" Connor asked.

"Um… okay. Guess I gotta go this way anyways." She replied.

"Great!"

As they walked home Amaya and Connor started walking faster talking about who was a better athlete. Amaya thought Serena Williams was the best and Connor thought Sidney Crosby was the best. To be honest Greg didn't really care as much about sports and they did. He noticed that Selene was walking next to him, she seemed like she felt awkward around him.

"Is it just the cold? Has something changed? Is her home life okay?"

He finally just decided to ask her, "Selene, are you uh... feeling okay? I know that you were uh... sick and everything but you just seem... like, off."

She looked at him then she looked down at her hands, "I'm uh... okay, I'm pretty sure it's just the cold." She faked a cough. Greg could tell.

He frowned, "Are you upset? Did I do something."

"What no!" She said defensively, "I'm not upset, I've just been... thinking."

"About what?"

"Well uh... my mom found out a secret about her friend and her friend doesn't know it yet. She's not sure what to do, the uh, secret could shatter their friendship. She's not sure if she should confront her friend or uh, maybe try and distant herself from her or just try and pretend she doesn't know and hope things can go back to how they used to be."

"Well that's a toughy!" Greg thought for a minute, "I'm not entirely sure, but if it were me and the secret was really 'that' serious, I'd confront her friend, but if it's not that serious I'd probably leave it alone for a bit unless it gets brought up or become more serious."

Greg looked at Selene who seemed to be lost thought, "Was that helpful?"

"Oh yeah, that might actually work... for my mom."

She was about to say something, until they reached the street that was connected to the cul-de-sac where the three of them would go to their houses. The three of them turned down the street to go home until Greg looked back, "Selene are you going to come? Uh, only if you want to!"

"Oh, uh, I wasn't sure," she scratched behind her neck, having second thoughts about what she was doing. "Did you want me to come?"

"Well of course, but only if you want to," Greg replied.

"My dad just got me Super Smash Bros! We were all gonna play it," Connor tried to encourage her to come. He figured she needed some good company right now.

"Uh... okay then."

Greg and Amaya went back and grabbed Selene's hands then raced to Connor's house.

* * *

 **Well there's the end of another chapter! For the record, I wrote the conversation between Amaya and Connor arguing about better athletes way before I ever heard about what happened at the Serena Williams match. Also, I hope you don't get upset with me about not writing what happens in Moonbreaker. Anyways, Thanks for reading and Reviews are always appreciated! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Sorry if this chapter is a bit late. I'm trying to update either late Saturday night or early Sunday morning, but sadly I was having some computer troubles but luckily I figured them all out in time! This chapter is pretty heavy with plot so I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **The Not-So-Ultimate Writer**_ **\- I liked it too! I think Kisscartoon has the first episode with the Wolfy Kids in it, though I'm not sure.**

 _ **Catlette4ever**_ **\- Thanks! Moonbreaker is one of my favourite episodes and I'm glad I could connect it with my fanfic!**

 _ **Magical20**_ **\- Yeah, I feel like now she has grown to like them but she still has some feelings about the whole defeating her and stopping her from getting her way thing. I actually haven't heard about the volcano eruption in Guatemala, I'm gonna have to google it later. Anyways thanks for the review and can't wait for your fanfic!**

 _ **Wilddragon1234**_ **\- Maybe! I wasn't going into this thinking about ships and stuffs, but they're chemistry does work pretty well. Plus, I was thinking about leaving a few hints here and there! (And not just for those two!)**

* * *

Selene was walking to school by herself today. She woke up a bit late so she wasn't able to catch up to her friends. She was thinking about the past week... It was awkward at first, her first plan was to just try and go back to school and try to distance herself from them, but that first day showed it was impossible and even though she knew who their secret identities were she still liked to hang out with their real identities. The next week was spent getting back to normal and being able to laugh and enjoy life with her friends. Today was the only exception when they weren't all together. She snapped out of her thought only to realize that the late bell would ring in three minutes and she was still half a block away, so she'd have to hurry. She reached the school and ran down the hall to her classroom and sat down just as the bell went. She was completely out of breath and was panting for a few minutes.

"Woah are you okay, Selene?" Amaya leaned forward to asked.

"Yeah," she panted, "I just woke up late so I had to run all the way here."

Connor leaned forward, "That sucks!"

"We were wondering where you were this morning," Greg joined in the conversation.

Selene was about to say something else until Mrs. Lawson cleared her throat, "Good morning class, please pull out your writing books."

* * *

Later that day the four friends were walking to Greg's house. He got a new book on dinosaurs he wanted to show them all. Connor wasn't really that excited to go to Greg's house, him and Selene both snuck their writing books home and we're gonna write in his treehouse, he was at a pivotal point in his story and Selene had lots to write in her journal, but of course Greg insisted and neither of them were mean enough to say no and ditch him. Plus he was pretty sure Selene was a bit curious, he'd only been talking about this book all day.

When they reached Greg's house he noticed his mom's car wasn't there. "Probably grocery shopping or something," he thought. He knew his mom doesn't like it when he has friends over when she's not home, even if it is Connor, Amaya or Selene.

"Hey guys, you mind waiting outside while I grab the book?"

"Yeah sure go ahead," Connor motioned for him to go.

He came back a minute later with the book. There was a picture of a brontosaurus and stegosaurus on the cover eating leaves from trees and bushes. They walked over to the grass island in the middle of the cul-de-sac and all sat down making a circle around the book. Greg flipped through the many pages pointing out which dinosaur was which and giving brief facts about each one.

After about fifteen minutes of flipping though dinosaurs Connor yawned, he didn't mean to but it came out despite his will power. They all noticed.

"I'm sorry, is this boring for you?" Greg asked, a bit disheartened.

"Sorry bud. Didn't mean to yawn." Connor apologized, "Though I am a tiny bit tired of hearing about the hundred different types of herbivores."

"I have an idea! How about instead of sitting around looking at pictures of dinosaurs, we could pretend to be dinosaurs?" Amaya asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Selene replied just as enthusiastically.

* * *

The four of them each chose a dinosaur to be... Obviously, Connor was a T-Rex, Amaya decided to be a triceratops, Selene was a pterodactyl and Greg was a brontosaurus. They all pretended to be their dinosaurs, eating, running, fighting occasionally for dominance or food. However, when they weren't paying attention a small camouflaged robot snuck into the field of grass without anyone noticing and made its way to the book lying across the grass island from where they were all being dinosaurs. The robot snatched the book before anyone even noticed it was gone.

* * *

Greg was tired. He ran, play fought, pretended to eat leaves off trees, didn't help that it was very hot today. He went over to where he had left his book, he sat down and watched his friends run around. He reached over to where the book was, only for his fingers to graze the tips of many blades of grass. He looked over and saw a small imprint from where the jumbo book was lying only ten minutes ago.

"Hey guys! Did you move my book?" Greg called out to his friends still running around.

"No!"

"Nope!"

"Didn't touch it!"

They came over to where Greg was sitting on the ground, scanning the surrounding area for a book. They noticed what he was doing and did the same.

"Hey guys over hear!" Amaya called, "Come check this out!"

The three of them rushed over to where Amaya was standing.

"Look at this." Amaya pointed to small rectangle shaped imprints in the dirt.

"Looks like tracks," Connor said.

"Where do they go?" Greg asked.

"Let's find out!"

They followed the tracks to the end of the street where the imprints in the ground turned to dirt tracks. They kept following until they reached a bush. They walked around the bush but the tracks just stopped.

The four friends gathered around the bush where the tracks entered the bush.

"This is weird. Why would anyone or anything take my book?" Greg asked.

"I don't know. This seems pretty weird," Amaya said.

"Well the only way we'll find out is if we look in this bush." Connor sighed.

The four of them looked to each other as Connor knelt down, he reached into the bush and spread the leaves apart to open a hole to peer inside the bush.

Amaya leaned forward, "What's that?"

She pointed to something small and white at the bottom of the bush.

Connor reached down to grab it, "I think it's a piece of paper." He un-crumpled it, "I think it's a note."

He looked to each of his friends, Amaya grabbed the paper from his hand.

* * *

" _Dear PJ Pests,_

 _I hope you found this note instead of some other day time, low life. Anyways, if it is you, I have taken the little Lizard Boy's book. If you want to get it back, meet me at the museum and_ _maybe_ _you'll get it back. If you don't come, then you can say goodbye to your book forever! Mwah ha ha!_

 _Sincerely, R._

 _*PS - If I were you I'd make sure your new friend stays far away from me. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, would you?"_

* * *

They all stood there for a minute, processing what was on the note.

"W-what? W-w-why? H-how?" Selene stuttered. She looked at her friends for a response but only saw blank faces.

"It's a... it's nothing!" Connor said as he began walking back to his house.

Amaya came back from her shocked state, "It's a... nothing to worry about! Greg can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah, sure," Amaya and Greg walked away, leaving Selene by herself.

* * *

Selene didn't stay long after that. Her friends were freaking out and panicking about the note, and despite the contents of it, she didn't believe any of them noticed when she left. She said bye, but they were all running towards their houses to regroup or whatever it was they did. As she was walking back home, or what she considered one, she started thinking about the note.

"How does he know who they are? How does he know about me? Does he know who I am?" She was beginning to feel nervous, no one can know who I am. There's no way he could've figured it out, I've been so careful, those PJ Pe-... my friends haven't even figured it out and I've been spending like ninety percent of my time with them.

She sighed as she reached the edge of the forest. She quickly scanned the area around her, she would have to be more careful not to get caught, especially if Romeo was watching her. If he could figure out their identities then he could probably figure out hers, then again, they do their cheer literally everywhere and talk about their night time escapades all the time.

"How did it take me so long to figure it out!" She thought.

She figured the coast was clear so she decided to head forward into the woods, but still made sure to go in a few circles and stay a comfortable distance away from her actual destination. Just going on a casual stroll through the woods," she said quietly. At one point she stopped under a tree and decided to play on her phone just to make sure if anyone was following her, they'd lose interest or assume she's not up to anything.

She ended up sitting there longer than she was planning, getting caught up playing some puzzle games. It was an hour later until she realized how long she had actually been sitting there. The sun was beginning to set, the only reason she noticed was the fact that a pop up said she only had 10% battery left.

"Well if anyone was watching or tracking me, they must've gotten bored and left now," she thought. She stood up and began walking to her true destination she walked for five minutes until she reached a small clearing.

A small moth flew over and landed on her perched finger, "Hello my little mothie wothie," a smile grew on her face, "did you miss me?"

The moth nodded and flew up to kiss her on the cheek. Her smile grew even bigger as she nuzzled the moth against her cheek.

"Are the others awake yet?"

The moth shook its head no.

"Well why don't we go wake them up?"

She could've sworn the moth smiled as it flew towards the floating orb.

"Wait up!" Selene chased after the moth.

The moth beat Selene to the orb by a few seconds and made sure she knew it, "Yeah I get it I lost! Don't need to brag."

She rested her hand on the orb, a square purple screen appeared and scanned her hand. She lifted her hand to see a check mark appear, then the buttons for a control pad. The moth landed on the top of her head, just in front of her bun as she tapped a button on the top left of the screen. A second later a door opened and four steps appeared.

She was about to climb the first step when realization struck her, "We're probably gonna have to move the Luna Lair tonight," she sighed.

The moth gave a questioning look.

"Romeo, knows the PJ Masks true identities. So there's a chance he knows mine. He might've seen me in the forest, I probably lost him, but I don't wanna leave any chances for him to make a connection."

The moth sighed at the news.

She sighed in return and climbed the steps into her lair.

* * *

 **Well things are changing! This chapter is mostly setting up what will happen in the next one, and the next one will definitely be a major game changer, Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and btw reviews scientifically are proven to make me write faster! *wink wink**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woohoo another chapter! I'm so happy you're all enjoying this story. This is gonna be a biggie lots action and plot! Remember when I was writing about them in school and literally nothing would happen? Glad I'm way past that! Anyways Enjoy! 3**

 _ **The Not-So-Ultimate Writer**_ **\- Yeah I've noticed it buffers quite a bit. There's also Kimcartoon but I think it is the same way. Romeo does know who they are, but for the sake of this fic, I'm just gonna say she doesn't know. I always thought the Pterodactyl was cool since it could fly. TBH most of my dinosaur knowledge comes from the show 'Harry and his Bucketful of Dinosaurs'!**

 _ **Magical20**_ **\- Oh I almost wish I did that now! It sounds so good! Back when I was first thinking of this part of the fic, I decided on something a bit more comical yet tragic at the same time. Anyways you'll probably find out in Chapter 11! Hype!**

 _ **Catlette4ever**_ **\- Then what? Don't leave me hanging! (Even though that's what i'm gonna do to you with this chapter!)**

 _ **Benb04**_ **\- Thanks! I will! 3**

* * *

The Luna Lair was much bigger on the inside then it looked on the outside. When you walk in there's a small 'L' shaped kitchenette on the right wall, consisting of small white coated appliances like an oven and fridge. There were only two sets of cabinets and two drawers all a dark blue, she painted herself, possibly with paint she stole that was left outside of a hardware store. In the back left corner of the room there was a small dining area consisting of a small circle table and two chairs on either side. To the right of the room there was a blue loveseat with small white pillows on either side, she occasionally slept on when she was too tired to walk to her own room. There was also a matching blue chair against the front wall, facing the back of the room. She had a wooden coffee table covered in school papers and little knick knacks she would be able to take when the PJ Masks were busy dealing with some other night time villain. She tossed her backpack on the chair and tiptoed towards an open doorway that led to two rooms, one her own, and the other would be where the moths would sleep while she was at school. She tapped a button on the wall and another door opened to reveal a room. There was a twin sized bed against the wall, underneath it there was a fuzzy purple carpet that spread across the middle of the room, and on a wall to her left were three shelves her and the moths hung up, and on top of all of these items were moths, all asleep.

She looked up to the moth on her head and smiled devilishly as it smiled down on her.

"Three, two, one..." *HOOOONNNNNNKKKKK!

The moths shot up into the air at the sound of the air horn Selene grabbed off the coffee table. Her and her moth burst into laughter as the other moths freaked at being woken up by the loud sound of the air horn.

She was laughing so hard a tear fell down her face, "I'm sorry! We just wanted to surprise you all!"

Four of the moths came at her and took the air horn from her hand. Too busy laughing she couldn't condemn them for taking it, as they blew it in her and the moth's face.

*HOOOONNNNNKKKK

"Ahhh!" She and the moth covered their ears. The moths dropped the air horn and began laughing.

"Okay. Ha ha! I guess we deserve that." The others moths flew at her and began to hug her, though the force caused her to fall down laughing. She couldn't be mad though, they have been her only family for over a year now and she still hasn't been the nicest to them.

"Okay guys, I have a lot to explain so why don't we all go to the living room. First one there gets to sit on my lap!" A second later a swarm of moths sped out of the room crashing into the walls and racing to the main room of the Luna Lair, "Hey wait up!"

A few hours later, the town was all asleep. After briefing her moths on the whole situation with Romeo, they all agreed that they should move the Luna Lair. There was no way they could stay there if Romeo had been watching her. They decided to leave at midnight and they would leave the Luna Lair in a one way alley, rarely ever used in the daytime, and just in case they'd move a dumpster in front of it.

It was 11:58 and Selene was in her room, sitting on her bed, mask in hand. "Huh," she sighed as she put her mask on. She didn't tell her moths but she was planning on going to the museum tonight, well a safe distance to watch the event unfold. She didn't want them worrying about her, her plan was to hide on the roof. Besides, the alley wasn't too far from the museum, and she could get there fast on her Luna Board.

"Well 12:00, better get going," she got off her bed and went to meet her moths in the main room.

"You guys ready?"

They all nodded in almost perfect unison as she walked over to front door. She tapped the wall beside the door where a screen appeared. It was like the one outside, but had more options. She tapped a couple buttons until a map appeared with directions to the alley, and a circular button below it.

"Okay, on the count of three."

The moths counted down with her, "Three. Two. One. Go!"

She pressed the button and the Luna Lair set off to its new location.

She pressed another button turning the wall with the screen and the floor into a one way window, allowing them all to watch their journey.

They flew over the forest, until they reached the town and flew over houses, streets and a cul-de-sac, where three coloured stripes flew away towards their totem pole headquarters.

Selene sat down on the couch not really paying that much attention to the world below them. She'd be down their soon anyways. While Selene was lost in thought the Lair abruptly stopped and she swung forward.

"Wait, what?"

She looked down and realized they were above the alley, "Oh."

They began to descend, but a bright flash from the wall window drew her attention.

"What was that?"

* * *

Greg was lying in bed. It was 11:59 and him and his friends would be leaving to go to the museum. He was really worried.

"What is Romeo planning?"

"Why did he have to steal my book? Couldn't he of just sent a robot to deliver the note?"

"I hope nothing bad happens."

In the middle of a thought, he heard a voice come over his walkie-talkie, "Guys you ready?" Amaya said.

He grabbed the walkie-talkie, "Yep!"

Connor's voice came on, "Let's go get Greg's book back!"

* * *

\- Night in the City -

"The PJ Masks!

"Hi PJ robot!" Amaya said as PJ robot came down from her room, probably cleaning.

"*Beep Beep Beep Beep!"

"Nice to see you too PJ robot," Greg exclaimed.

"PJ robot, do you think you can pull up the security cameras of the museum?" Connor asked.

"*Beep Beep!"

PJ robot turned to the PJ Picture Player and pulled up the cameras.

"What is he doing?" Connor asked.

Romeo had his lab parked behind the fountain and was tinkering with something on the roof.

"I don't know," Greg replied

"Well I know we should go... to the Owl Glider!" Amaya pressed the Owl Glider button and they ran to the elevators.

They jumped into the Owl Glider and took off to the museum.

* * *

The three heroes jumped out of the Owl Glider.

"What are you up to Romeo?" Owlette confronted.

Romeo turned around to see the PJ Masks, "Why hello PJ Pests, I see you've found my note."

"Yeah, now give us the book back!" Catboy exclaimed.

"How 'bout no and instead I show off my brand new invention, my 'Forget-Me-A-Tron'! **(I don't know why but I just picture his new invention as the memory erasers in Gravity Falls. No correlation, that's just what I pictured** ) It will make you forget all about your 'superhero identities', then you'll be completely useless with no clue what's going on! Mwah ha ha!"

"Wait so why exactly did you send that note then? We probably would've come anyways," Owlette asked.

"You also said you'd take our friend, but I don't see her anywhere!" Catboy crossed his arms.

"And why would you make that device only erase our memories of our superhero identities? Wouldn't it be easier to just erase all our memories?" Gekko raised his eyebrows.

"Er, uh... Shut it! Why not instead of questioning my plans you guys fail at stopping them! And for the record I do have your friend," Romeo pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. The museum doors flung open to reveal robot and in front of him, a cage containing someone wearing a purple hoodie.

"Sel-girl I never met before!" Gekko began shouting.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there!" Catbooy called.

"That's right I have your friend! But uh, maybe ignore her for a bit-"

"Owl Eyes! Wait that's not Sel- our friend. Is that a mannequin wearing a purple hoodie!"

Romeo rapidly pressed the button to close the doors again, but it wasn't working, "No it uh, is but, uh, don't pay any attention to that! Quick Robot attack!"

* * *

While everyone was running, crawling and flying around trying to dodge Robot's and ray beams, Luna Girl lied on her stomach, just out of view on top of the museum. She got here a few minutes into the battle and had found the perfect spot to watch the action, luckily all of them were too busy fighting to notice her. It wasn't the first time she'd snuck out to watch them without her moths knowing, she'd gotten pretty good at it.

She looked down at Romeo who was still on top of his lab firing his new invention at the PJ Masks. She wasn't sure what it was or what it did, but if it's like all his other inventions it could be easily destroyed by either, water or pressure. She should know, she may or may not of broken a few herself.

She was trying to spot all of the PJ Masks, Catboy was using his super cat speed to dodge Romeo's laser beam, Owlette was trying to hold off Robot, and Gekko, "Where is Gekko?" she realized.

She started scanning the area super carefully, even with his camouflage, you could still see his shadow. She's only noticed that recently when watching them trying to stop Night Ninja from, well she wasn't sure what he was doing. "Running around, making messes, trying to prove he's better than everyone," that was his style and personally Luna Girl found it annoying. "Why did he even try, he always lost and winded up looking even less impressive afterwards... Wait there he is!"

She spotted Gekko climbing up the side of Romeo's lab. The moon was shining in the opposite direction of him, but you could see his shadow peeking over the top of the mobile lab's. He made it to the top of the lab and was tip toeing to where Romeo was too distracted trying to hit Catboy to even know he was there. Once he got close, the camouflage came off, he took a step forward to grab it when, "Gekko watch out!"... *Slam!

* * *

Owlette was holding off Robot. She was using her feather shield trying to deflect his robot arms from grabbing on to her. They were slowly going back and forth in front of the fountain. Each time one of them gaining the upper hand they'd go in the other direction. Eventually Amaya room the upper hand and was backing robot into the lab where Romeo was currently shooting at Catboy, Gekko was probably nearby somewhere trying to reach the top of the lab. She was just hoping he would get in the way of her own fight.

"Owl Wing Wind!"

Robot fell to the ground. "Ha!" Owlette shouted.

As she pumped her fist in the air in celebration, a hand reached forward and pulled her in.

"Hey, let go of me!" Owlette tried to wiggle herself free of Robot's grasp. Realizing the Robot wouldn't let go she shouted to her teammate, "Catboy help!"

She tried to look around the giant pile of metal holding her, but all she could see was the front the museum and the evil scientist shooting his device off in the distance. She sat there for a couple seconds until she noticed an unusual shadow on the ground. It looked like... Gekko! He was on the roof of the lab, and by the looks of his shadow he was getting closer to Romeo. "Go Gekko Go!" She shouted in her head.

He tiptoed next to Romeo, in reach of the device. He paused for a second and dropped his camouflage. Romeo noticed before she could and all Owlette could do was shout a warning, "Gekko watch out!"

This startled Robot and instead of grabbing Gekko, he punched him in the face causing him to fall to the roof of the lab.

"Oh no!" Robot said as he realized what he did.

"No Gekko!" Owlette shouted as she took advantage of the robot's grief moment of shock and broke free of his grasp flying to her friend.

Everyone stopped, Romeo stopped firing his device, Catboy stopped running, too far away and running to fast to notice what just happened, and Robot stood there watching.

Owlette crouched over her friend who was laying with his eyes shut on the lab roof. "Gekko? Gekko are you okay?"

He started to stir a bit, slowly opening his eyes half way. "...Owlette?" He asked, eyes struggling to stay open.

While everyone was focused on Gekko, Romeo decided this was his chance. He did a quiet evil laugh under his breath and lifted his Forget-Me-A-Tron, "Wow that really is a dumb name," he thought to himself. "Like there's so many better names I could've chose-" he shook his head realizing that he was blowing his chance, two of the PJ Pests sitting right in front of him, not moving, the perfect target. He lifted the device and fired the trigger. Neither of them even realizing what he was doing.

"No!"

Owlette looked up to see a beam coming towards her. Her instincts braced herself for impact, only for a sparkling black and white figure fly in between her and the evil scientist's poorly named invention's beam.

"What?" Romeo, Owlette and Gekko, who had gained enough strength to be aware of what was happening around him. They looked to where the flying thing crashed and was surprised at what, or who it was, "Luna Girl?"

* * *

 **Yay! Cliffhangers… I don't know why I do cliffhangers, I hate it when other stories end in them, but I guess that's just how I wrote it! Sorry! Anyways, another reason for you to hate me… I have a family thing happening over the course of the next week and a half, and sadly that may affect my update schedule. I will try my hardest to find a way to update next Saturday/Sunday, but I'm not sure what will happen.**

 **Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews and just for reading this fic. It means so much to know people are enjoying it! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I just got back home the other day. Sorry for not being able to update, the last 2 weeks has been a very emotional and stressful time for my family, so I've been a bit distracted and too busy to spend time on this. I hope you understand! 3 Anyways I'm back home now, and things are slowly getting back to normal. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it is a bit shorter than I usually like!**

 _ **Magical20**_ **\- Thanks for understanding! I haven't really dealt with stuff like this before so it's nice knowing I have support. I also feel good that i'm not the only one doing it. I've also noticed that a lot of fics I've read do the same thing.**

 _ **The Not-So-Ultimate Writer**_ **\- Woah, that's a lot of questions! None of which I'll answer now (Oooh so harsh of me!) I think a few weeks ago I found a site ago that had episodes up to Power Pondweed. I can't remember the name now but I'll try and find it later.**

 _ **Wilddragon1234**_ **\- Ooh! Nice theory! ;)**

 _ **Catlette4ever**_ **\- Oh Yeah! That's the site! Lol! I should read these all before I go to answer them!**

 _ **Midnightmasks**_ **\- Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayay!**

 _ **Wilddragon1234 (Again)**_ **\- I know! I'm Sorry! Here have a way too hard to make smiley face... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

"Luna Girl?" They all questioned.

The villain had just jumped in front of Owlette and Gekko and crashed into a nearby bush, dropping her Luna magnet and letting her board crash into the ground a few feet pass the bush.

Catboy ran over to where the villainess was lying in the bush. Her eyes were closed and her hair was full of leaves and brambles. He tried his best to quickly observe the situation, judging to see if she had injuries, how hard she'd be to carry, where to carry her too. He quickly looked behind to find Amaya helping Greg up, Robot staring at his master for orders, and Romeo standing there in a brief daze. This daze didn't last long as he attempted to fire his new invention at him.

Catboy jumped in the knick of time as the blue beam hit the ground where his feet were a moment ago. Using his super cat speed he grabbed Luna Girl and ran to the nearest, safest place he could find. That just happened to be an alley just across the street. He carefully set her down next to a dumpster, he gently tried to shake her awake, "Uh, Luna Girl? Luna Girl? Hey time to wake up!" He said the last with a bit more force. Multiple flashes of blue light were shining into the alley.

"Help! Let go of me you hunk of metal!"

Catboy let in a sharp intake of breath in before running towards the sounds of his friend's cries, "Don't worry Owlette!"

* * *

Robot managed to get hold of Owlette and was going towards his master, giving him the perfect, un-interrupting shot.

"Ha ha ha! Little bird brain got trapped by my robot. Great work robot, maybe I might just give you that software update you've been asking for."

He began to cackle evilly, a sound Catboy found to become very obnoxious. He sprinted towards Robot, "Super Cat Leap!" Catboy landed on top of Robot, "Super Cat Stripes!"

Stripes appeared out of his hand and he rapidly wrapped them around Robot's head, covering his sensor like eye.

"Robot stop fooling around and bring the little bird here!" Romeo shouted to his automated servant, while fiddling around with the dial on his 'Forget-Me-A-Tron'.

Catboy jumped off of Robot and watched as robot walked in circles spinning, with no sense of direction.

"1... 2... 3..." _*Slam_

Catboy leaped into the air and kicked Robot in the front causing him to fall backwards, let go of Owlette and crash into the fountain.

Owlette flew into the air before falling along with Robot into the fountain. She landed next to Catboy and gave him a big hug, "Thanks Catboy! I did not want to lose my memories, especially the ones with you guys in them."

Two smiles grew on their faces as they let go of their hug, only to be greeted by mockery.

"Aww! The Cat and Owl have found true love. How adorable!" Romeo mocked. He looked over to the fountain, "Robot get up!"

"Yes M-Masterrr..." Robot tried to stand up but ended up glitching as surges of electricity spouted from him.

"Great your circuits are fried, you stupid robot!" He sighed then faced the PJ Masks, "Doesn't matter at least I still have my Forget-Me-A... hey!"

The device was ripped out of his hands and floated a few feet away.

A second later a boy in green appeared, "Sorry Romeo, but it looks like you don't have this either!"

"Not fair! Give that back Lizard Legs!" He shouted.

"No way, now how bout you go home and try and come up with a better plan to beat us!" He jumped down and stood with his friends, "And maybe try and come up with a better name next time!" Gekko called out as Romeo climbed back into his mobile lab.

"I'll get you next time PJ Masks!" He angrily stomped into his lab and closed the automated door, only for a giant magnet to appear out of the roof and lift Robot out of the fountain and speed away.

* * *

"Nice job Gekko!" Catboy gave the hero a deserving high five.

"Yeah that was awesome! I had no clue you were even there!" Owlette gave him another high five.

"PJ Masks all shout hurray!"

"... Cause in the night we save the day!"

"Well I guess we should bring this back to HQ." Catboy said as they walked towards the Cat Car, only to trip over something.

"Hey are you okay?" Owlette bent down to help him up.

"Yeah, I just tripped over something," he got up and picked up what he just tripped over, "Wait this is Luna Girl's..." realization came to them.

"How did we forget!" Owlette questioned, in shock.

"She saved us," Greg stared blankly at the crescent shaped object in his friend's hands, reliving what happened a mere fifteen minutes ago.

Owlette grabbed Catboy's shoulder, "We have to find her!" Urgency in her voice.

"I left her in the alley across the street. She was asleep when I left her there."

Gekko spotted the Luna board in the grass and picked it up, "Let's go!"

* * *

They hopped in the Cat Car and parked it just outside the alley. The PJ Masks hopped out and walked down the dark alley, only containing a few trash bins, a couple stacks of boxes and one dumpster.

"This place is much darker and spookier than I realized," Catboy said as him and his friends walked down the alley.

"I don't like this," Gekko said nervously, clutching the board in his hands tighter.

Owlette put her hand on Gekko's shoulder, "It's okay Gekko, we'll go in then get out."

"Shh! I think I hear something..." Catboy whispered as he motioned for the three of them to hide behind the many piles of boxes.

* * *

Gekko hid behind one of the further back stacks of boxes against the left wall of the alley. He peeked forward to see Owlette behind a stack on the opposite side of the wall, she was also peeking out apparently using her 'Owl Eyes' trying to spot what made that noise. He peeked out even further to find Catboy in front of him using his 'Cat Ears' to try and find the source of the sound.

Gekko slumped back against the wall, unable to do anything to help. He looked at the thing in his arms, "Why would she save me and Owlette?" he thought. "She's a villain. Villains don't help people, they hurt people and take things, and mess with people... But... She jumped in front of us. She got hit by Romeo instead of me." Realization struck him, "She did something selfless, she was a hero. She saved him and Owlette, despite the fact that they are enemies..."

His thoughts were cut off. A sound echoed through the alley, but instead of in front of them, in was coming from behind. The three heroes turned down the dark alley, each of them nervous.

"Guys, on the count of three," Catboy whispered loud enough for just the two people closest to him. "1... 2...3!"

"Charge!" The three heroes shouted as they jumped out and ran towards the noise.

"Cat Striped!"

"Owl Feathers!"

"Super Lizard Shield!"

The three of them stopped just before the alley went from, slight visibility to pure darkness. They stood there peering into the shadows with determination on their faces, ready to face any foe that might come forward.

They stood there for a few seconds as the sound grew louder... and louder... and louder, until...

A small moth appeared out of the shadows, "Oh!"

Owlette held out a finger for the moth to land on. "It was just this moth!" She said as she nuzzled the moth with one of her fingers, which it gladly accepted.

Catboy stepped forward, "You must be looking for Luna Girl?"

The moth nodded.

"Well she should be right over here. Come on!" Catboy motioned them forward. "I left her right here."

He motioned blindly to the exact spot he remembered leaving her.

"Uh Catboy? There's no one here."

* * *

 **I know I said that I hated cliffhangers, but they are truly the best places to end chapters. They keep readers interested, they're a bit dramatic, and they're so much fun to write. Anyways, sorry for the shorter chapter, but the next one will be much longer. I think, I'm still trying to finish it off. Till then, I'll (figuratively) see you next week! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**First off I am sorry this is so late! If you saw my review on my story you would know that I was unable to update last week and was hoping to update with the next 2 chapters today. Unfortunately I wasn't able to finish the chapter in time so instead you're getting a bit longer chapter. Anyways, I hope you are all still enjoying this fic! This chapter is [pretty heavy and is leading up to the Flashback chapter coming soon to to a PJ Masks Fanfic page near you! Anyways… Enjoy!**

 **Magical20 - Yeah! I've noticed that people really enjoy the Catboy/Owlette ships! I don't necessarily ship them, (I try to stay away from that! Those arguments can get pretty heated!) but I figured I'd put that there as an Easter Egg for all you! I love adding those!**

 **The Not-So-Ultimate Writer - I understand! I'm the same way! My friends get kind of annoyed with it but I can't help it! Don't worry about it! TBH I don't mind if people send me critique privately through DMs, as long as they're not mean! Also WOW lots of questions! I'd say about 3 of those will get answered this chapter, but don't hold me against that! (Seriously I should read these before I go to answer and after I edit it for errors!) Anyways, I am so happy you're enjoying and if you do see any errors feel free to DM. I'm about to edit this and I'll probably still miss something!**

 **Catlette4ever - I am actually really surprised that people loved the Catboy/Owlette part! I guess you just can't get away with shipping! Lol! I am gonna try and work on that cliffhangers part but I LOVE writing them! THE SUSPENSE! Also -Thanks for thinking of me. I've been home for just over 2 weeks now but it's still gonna be hard for my family. Personally, I've been trying to move on and get back to doing things that give me joy (like writing this fic!) Things are slowly getting better, though I am having some trouble finding the time to edit.**

 **Guest - Thanks! I am so happy you are enjoying!**

* * *

They all stood there, staring at the spot where Catboy left her less than twenty minutes ago.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"Are you sure you left her here Catboy?" Owlette asked. The moth on her finger drooped down and appeared to be sad, "Aw... It's okay little moth. We'll find her!" This caused the moth to slightly perk up.

Gekko spoke up, "How about we go down the alley, maybe she tried to get away. She couldn't have gotten far."

"Good idea Gekko. Lets go!" Catboy led them down the alley.

"Owl Eyes"

Owlette led them down the alley using her Owl Eyes to see in the dark. The rest of them followed behind with the moth resting on top of her head. After a few minutes of slowly walking down the alley they reached the road connected to it.

"She wasn't in there," Owlette remarked.

The three heroes stood in the road looking in both directions for any sign of the villainess.

"Do you guys see anything?" Owlette asked her companions.

"Nope, nothing," Gekko answered.

"I don't see anything, but maybe I'll be able to hear something... Cat Ears!"

*Whimper *Whimper *Sniffle

"I think I hear someone crying!"

"What? Is it Luna Girl?" Gekko asked.

"I'm not sure, but whoever it is, they seem to be pretty far away. I'll go get the Cat Car be back before you can say, 'Super Cat Speed'!"

He dashed into the alley, leaving the three of them in the street.

After a few seconds of silence, Gekko spoke up, "Owlette, what do you think of this? I mean why did she do that? Or, uh..."

"I know what you mean Gekko. I'm not really sure, on one hand, she's a villain who we've defeated many times, but on the other she sacrificed herself for us. It's kind of confusing but..." she was cut off by the Cat Car roaring towards them and stopping mere feet from hitting them.

"Come on guys!"

Owlette and Gekko jumped in and buckled up. The moth decided to sit on Owlette's lap as they sped off in the direction of the crying.

* * *

They drove for ten minutes, eventually they passed the school, then their neighbourhood, until they were nearing the edge of the forest. Catboy parked his cat themed car along the side of the road and opened the roof.

The three of them jumped out and looked around, "I don't see anything," Gekko remarked.

"Yeah where is she?"

"Cat Ears!"

A few seconds later, "Follow me!"

* * *

After four minutes of walking through the forest they reached a grown over, yet still there cobblestone path.

"I guess we have to follow this path," Catboy pointed.

They followed the path for a few minutes until they reached a clearing, "Woah!" They all said in unison.

The cobblestone path reached an old metal gate, connected to a intricately designed metal fence, with brick columns on the corners and two on either side of the gated entrance. There were unkept bushes surrounding the inside of the property. The whole property was overgrown. In the back left corner of the property, there was an asphalt driveway leading off to a road roughly one-hundred meters away. Inside the fence in the exact centre of the property was a old, abandoned, brick, Victorian style house. It was two stories high with a tower like bit sticking out from the roof on the front left side. There was a front porch that appeared could use a fresh coat of paint. A majority of the windows seemed to either be covered in cobwebs or cracks and holes where glass should've been. It hadn't appeared anyone had been living in this house for at least a few years.

"Cat Ears!"

Catboy honed his hearing towards the old creepy house, none of them had ever even seen before.

Owlette spoke up, "Hey I've heard of this house!"

Gekko's interest of his friend's knowledge of this spooky house trumped his fear, causing him to speak up, "Wait what?"

"Yeah, I was talking to Taylor one day and she brought up the story of a house out in the woods. Apparently an elderly lady whose husband had just died lived here, and one day a little girl got lost in the woods and found this place. She'd been in the forest for at least six hours and was getting tired and hungry. Anyways... She found the house, and tried knocking on the door. When she knocked the door opened all on it's own. She called out for anyone but no one answered. She called out again when an elderly lady appeared in the doorway. She asked if she was okay and invited her inside. The girl accepted and went inside, only to never be seen again."

"Come on Owlette that just sounds like a ghost story."

"Yeah that doesn't sound real," Gekko mostly said that just to calm his nerves. "There's no way that's true," he told himself.

"Well the sobs are coming from inside, so... Gekko you wanna go first?"

"No way! Get in front of me!" Gekko shoved him forward.

The three of them and the moth, still on her head walked up the stairs to the porch. Catboy stepped forward and went to knock on the front door, however, instead of a knocking sound the door slightly swung forward, as if by a breeze.

"Should we go inside?" Gekko asked, re-adjusting his grip on the board under his right arm.

Instead of a tradition answer, his question was answered by Catboy taking a step inside, Owlette in tow. Reluctantly, he followed.

The interior of the house was very bare, except for the odd piece of misplaced furniture or garbage and odd trinkets covering window sills, counters and the floors. From watching TV this seemed to be just like any other abandoned house you'd see teenagers sneaking into, or police going into to find a drug dealer's hideout. From what he could see, the left side of the house was, probably a living room with an old fashion style couch in the middle of the room, covered in a fine coat of dust. There was also garbage and an old lamp lying across the floor. The right was a large kitchen, cabinet doors either ripped off or falling off. No appliances, garbage and dust across the countertops.

He looked forward, on one side, was a hallway leading to the back of the house and on the right, was a grand staircase leading to the next floor.

The sobs reached his ears. They were coming from somewhere upstairs. He glanced to his friends, and without saying a word they all agreed what they would do next.

Owlette took up the front with her feather shield, Catboy was in the middle, using his 'Cate Ears' to listen for the location of the sobs, and Gekko took the back, using his own shield for any attacks coming from behind. Together, no matter what happened, they'd be ready for it.

They reached the top of the stairs. There were in an 'L' shaped hallway, wrapping around the staircase. There were five doors, two on the wall to the left, one on the wall in front of them, and two more on the two walls at the end of each corridor. The sobs grew louder.

"They're coming from the far room," Catboy whispered to his companions.

They nodded in agreement and tip toed towards the far room. As they got nearer the sobs slowly became louder. They reached the door to the room, it was a white door with what appeared to be covered in old stickers and stains. Owlette stepped forward, retracting her feather shield and twisted the doorknob. The door creaked as she slowly opened it in an attempt to not scare whoever was behind it. That didn't do much as she stepped in and heard someone scamper across the room to a less visible spot in a shadow filled corner.

The three of them walked into a rectangular shaped room, with the door protruding inwards. There was lots of natural light coming into through one of the three windows in the room, two on the wall they were facing, and one along the far wall. The room was completely empty except for a small figure curled into a ball in the back corner, opposite the two windows.

The moth registered who it was before the rest of them could. The little moth flew towards its' friend, landing on her knee. The girl didn't register the added weight on top of her knee as she was trying to hold in her sobs.

Owlette was the first to speak up, "Hello? Luna Girl?"

"Don't call me that!" She said trying her best to stop the tears, without looking up. "Only Granny can call me that!" Another tear fell into her lap.

"Well, what can we call you?" Catboy stepped forward.

She scooted further back into the corner, looking up as she did, "Just go away!"

Her face was stained with tears, eyes a bright red. Her hair was still covered in brambles and branches. Her costume was covered in dirt and leaves, and had rips and tears in many spots. There was a big tear in the left pant leg, showing a patch of skin beginning to bruise. She also had another, smaller, bruise forming on her right cheek.

It was Gekko's turn to speak up, "Are you okay?"

She ducked her head back down, refusing to speak.

The heroes looked at each other, not sure what to do.

Owlette broke free of the group and walked towards the villainess sitting on the ground. She bent down and reached over to give her a hug she clearly needed. The shields she built up around herself fell as she accepted the hug and began to let out all of her tears.

"It's okay. Everything is going to get better," she attempted to soothe.

Catboy and Gekko came over and joined in the hug.

The hug lasted for a couple minutes until the heroes pulled away. Luna Girl stifled her sniffles and her teary eyes began to disappear.

"T-thank y-you," she mumbled just loud enough for them to hear without having to strain to hear.

"No problem. You seem like you really needed it," Owlette smiled at the fragile girl.

She went to stand up only to be helped up by Catboy. She wiped away her final tear and smiled at the people around her. A moth fluttered by and landed on her head, "Ahh! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" she screamed and attempted to swat the moth off of her.

The moth got spooked and jumped off before it could get swatted at. She landed on Owlette and hid behind the ears of her mask, clearly hurt by what she said.

"Why are you letting that... thing on your head?"

"What?" Owlette asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean? You love moths," Gekko questioned.

She stared at them blankly, "Are you kidding me, I hate bugs! ...And why do you guys think I'd love that disgusting creature?"

The three of them were appalled. "But she loves those moths!" Catboy thought. "They're her only friends in the world!" Owlette reasoned. "How could her, of all people, hate bugs?" Gekko questioned.

They stared at her for an awkward amount of time before she spoke up, "Um, Hello? Are you in there, weird animal kids?"

Catboy was the first to come to, "Oh yeah! We were just a bit... surprised at your reaction," Owlette jumped in awkwardly, "yeah you -uh, just seem like the kind of person who would like moths."

"Are you kidding me? Ew! I hate bugs!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, just look at them! All those furry legs! Do you even know where they've been? They could be covered in germs and diseases!"

The moth looked out from behind Owlette's mask, sad, tears forming in it's eyes. Owlette turned around and walked to the other side of the room. . She held out her finger for the moth. The moth landed on it and stared sadly into the heroes eyes, "It's okay little moth." She nuzzled the moth and motioned it to go back onto her head.

* * *

"You don't know who we are?" This caught her ear and she turned around to see Catboy and Gekko sitting on the floor with Luna Girl, who appeared very confused. She walked over and joined them.

"Should I know who you are?"

"Well, -uh..." Catboy interrupted, "No, I don't think you would," he glanced at Owlette who just sat down next to him, "Uh... Is it okay if I ask you something?"

She stared at the strange girl, "Umm... Okay," she said slightly unsure. Still not sure if she should trust these kids.

"Well, I was wondering why you were crying a moment ago? Are you okay?"

She looked down in her lap, eyes starting to flood with tears again. She looked up and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I can't believe this happened. One day she's reading me a story, the next she's gone."

"Who's gone?" Catboy interrupted.

She tilted her head back down, avoiding eye contact, "Granny. Granny was my only family. My mom died the day I was born, and once my dad found out my mom was pregnant, he left as fast as he could... My Granny was all I had left."

"I'm so sorry," Catboy spoke up.

She wiped the tears off her face again, "This was where we lived. This was my room. It was just yesterday I was sleeping in my canopy bed right there." A tear fell down her face.

Gekko was confused. She just said she slept in this room yesterday but, judging by the house and yard, it seemed clear that no one had lived here in a long time. "What did Romeo's device do to her?"

He got lost in thought, "How much has she forgot?" "What does she know?" "Is she okay?" but most of all, "Why did she save us? She could've sat there watched at their failure and laughed, but instead, she jumped." No, he thought about this too much! He'd be able to ask her... if she even knew why. "Was this the same villain he knew? The one who would take whatever she wanted. The one who loved the moon. The one he thought could never do good, well, unless the moon was involved.

"Gekko," This pulled him out of his thoughts, "Are you okay?" Owlette tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just," He looked up to see the girl staring at him, wonder and fear on her face. "Who are you?"

She was appalled by this question, "What?"

"Who are you?"

"Gekko?" Catboy looked at his friend.

"The Luna Girl I know loves her moths, her luna board and magnet and hates us, you are nothing like her, who are you?" He said more forcefully than intended, but he didn't care right now, he needed to know who this person was.

"I said don't call me that! You don't get too!"

"Gekko, maybe you should be a bit more careful-" Owlette began.

"Then what do I call you, what's even your name?"

"Hey! I don't barge into your home and demand things of you!" Tears started forming in her eyes again, but she held them in.

Owlette tried to comfort the girl, stop her from crying so they could understand what's happened to her. Try and help somehow. See if Romeo installed a reverse switch on his Forget-Me-A-Tron. They did owe her. However, this wasn't how she thought it should go.

Gekko stood up and started her down, "What is your name? I'll only stop if you just tell us your name."

The girl looked around at the people surrounding her, the girl owl thing was resting her hand on her knee. The cat boy or whatever he called himself was looking up with a questioning face at the lizard boy thing who was really making her upset now. He was was obviously full of rage, though she didn't know why.

'Who were these people? Why did they care? Just let her be here by herself. She didn't need anyone and didn't want anyone. She'd be fine on her own.'

"Who are you?" His words cut into her thoughts.

Why did he care so much? She'd never seen him before, but he seemed to know all about her... well he obviously thought so.

"Who are you?" The words rung in her head again. No one cares about me but Granny, all anyone wants to do with me is laugh, laugh because I'm different, make fun of me because I'm different. No one knows what it's like to be me. To be alone with no one but their grandma in a house in the woods.

"Who are you?"

That's it!

She stood up, knocking the girl's hand aside. She stared into those bright green eyes, "My name is Selene Astra. Now get out!"

* * *

 **And they all lived happily ever after the end! Nah, I'm kidding! Well that's not a cliffhanger, is it? Totally not leaving you in suspense AT ALL! Anyways, I am gonna try and get the next chapter up next weekend (Don't quote me on this!) Once again I want to apologize for not uploading last week but I will try my hardest to do so next weekend. - Anyways I know this is not related, but I am too excited! I am going to be in my school play 'Beauty and the Beast' I am part of the ensemble, but apparently they turned away over a hundred kids! Considering it was my first time auditioning I am pretty proud of myself (patting myself on the back!)**

 **Well… See you next week and I may or may not work harder if certain readers maybe Favourite, Follows and leaves a Review! (I feel like I'm very desperate saying that!)**


End file.
